Code Fate: Revolution of Kira
by Demon dark mezzo sangue
Summary: A bored boy is taken by Zelretch is sent to start a rebellion, a revolution, fighting empire that owns 1/3 of the world. Now boredom is impossible, but the risk of dying and bringing the end of the world is very close. The world will be destroyed and a new one will be created in its place. Crossover, Code Geass. (I'm looking for a beta reader, my english is modeled)
1. Chapter 1

POV Protagonist

Have you ever heard the phrase: is boredom like a poison?

For me this phrase is very realistic, my whole life was a boring, meaningless routine.

I wake up, dress, have breakfast, go to school, get the best of my grades, go home, eat, study and do my homework, then I sleep.

I repeat this endless cycle of boredom, meaningless throughout my life.

I can be 17, but I understand perfectly that life is meaningless, a tedious joke. Being smart is a bad thing, the world for me is disgusting, chaotic, what would I do to get out of this farce called normal life ...

XXX

POV Narrators

Nicholas a guy who looks normal at first sight, between 17 and 18, brown hair and brown eyes, not particularly ugly or particularly beautiful, medium height.

The only thing that stands out is his high intelligence, which gives him a full score of ten in school and the gray vision of life.

An intelligent person, with a life promising success, nothing can change that fact.

Except for a small thing, Nicholas is the cousin of an incredibly unlucky or even cursed nerd.

A slut makes and left home, scheduled to visit her favorite cousin. One of the few people who could escape existential boredom, when he entered the house of Uncle Stefan, ran into his cousin's room.

Once inside your cousin's room, instead of seeing a 17-year-old boy looking at Anime Fantasy or reading a Yuri manga.

Nicholas finds a huge old man with gray hair and a beard, with a black garment covering a black dress. The old man also has a golden cane. What takes the boy's attention is, however, the eyes of the old man. They are deep blood like blood.

The old man is rummaging through the things of his cousin who is one of his best friends in his way.

"I do not know who you are, but if you do not know where my cousin killed you," Nicholas threatened to pull out a baseball bat.

"Somewhere in California, usually in San Francisco. At the moment he is a vigilant called Mystic," the old man said as he read a full OC booklet, created by Alex for a story.

"Already I am a High School DxD character," said Nicholas sarcastically, before jumping to the old man, with the bat ready to break some bones.

The old man did not move a millimeter, just snap his fingers and the whole world became white.

XXX POV Nicholas

At first I thought it was a dream, but dreams are tedious and fleeting. This was solid, real.

Inhaling ...

It starts counting at ten.

One, two, three, four, five, does not work ...

Exit ...

I have no idea where I am, and all I see is white.

At first I thought it was a dream, but dreams are dead and crazy. This was solid, real.

I also gave some pinches and a slap to control ...

An infinite sea of white. Seated in a chair, comfortable.

In front of me is a table with over seven cards.

I try to remember how I could get here.

All I remember is ... visiting your cousin and meeting an old suspect.

I do not remember anything else.

Hahhh ... that gave me a shudder.

I chose my head to look again and I found something new. There was a chair from me and the old man who was in Alex's cousin's room.

" Who are you ?" I asked angry.

"Where am I and what did you do to Alex!" I screamed even more angry, if I could have strangled him.

Ah, a violent one! "Said the Old man, and he looked directly into my eyes.

"My name is what you heard before, boy, and that's the name of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. I was also called Marshall Mage and a couple of other nicknames."

Kischur ... Zelretch ... Schweinorg ...

Yes, I knew it well. My cousin Alex is a drug addict to the Fate series, and told me all about Nasuverse.

And Zelretch ... I knew a lot about him. A predecessor to the Dead Apostles, Nasuverse vampires, and is known to be one of the strongest and also oversaw the formation of the Holy Grail System Fuyuki.

Cleansing anything else that I could list about him was a master of Second Magic, Kaleidoscope.

In simple terms, dimensional journey ... but there was no way.

"What did you do to Alex, race of old monster," I said before spitting him in the face.

"Nicholas really has a character. I prefer your cousin Alex, he was not so agitated, he actually seems happy to be in my company," said the old man, pulling out a TV.

"Hold on and watch the movie, if you want answers," Zelretch ordered me, I listened to him for a while.

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg presents one of his greatest works: The Life of a Demi-Servant in another dimension.  
The monster screen my cousin in a situation similar to my ...

XXX

After several hours, watching the movie I understand many things.

My cousin is the most unlucky guy in this world, but in return he gets a Sexy Servant Harem ... and is in the Universe DC to live the life of an anti-hero and to create an ever larger harem with every invocation of Servant.

"Then Zelretch, what do you want to do to me?" He asked hoping not to be sent to an apocalyptic dimension.

"Your cousin is the best entertainment for years, I can not hurt you. But you tried to attack me, then you spit on me" Zelretch smiled at the devil.

"Then Nicholas, my favorite cousin of my choice to let you choose your fate" with these words Zelretch, the carts on the table got up and floated in front of me.

"Maybe my cousin is a kind of Emiya draws trouble, I hit both him and his relatives" I thought, uncertain of what to do.

Zelretch asked me several questions, but I did not answer, I decided to stay silent.

"Are you boring in your life?"

'It's like ...' I think inside, remembering the daily boredom.

"Do you want a change?"

'Yes, I want a change for years, but one that does not involve Zelretch and Magecraft'

"Then choose your Class Cards, it's your adventure now, for your own good and especially for fun," Zelretch said, sure I would have chosen a Class Cards.

The 7 cards, blinked and showed new images.

Class Cards, cards that contained the power, essence and the whole being of Heroic Spirits.

There were seven, each for a normal , Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker.

"As you know, these are Class Cards. Each one contains a Heroic Spirit, and you get one that is implanted in your body. In a sense you will become a Demi-Servant." Zelretch explained.

For once I am happy to have a otaku as a relative, I would be lost on what to choose or do at this time.

Saber; One of the three knight classes, considered the best class.

The tall static Heroic Spirits that have brought a strong sword, a high resistance to magic, and usually have the age of describes this class.

I've always preferred swords ... and if I had a Spirit like Siegfried, or maybe even one of King Arthur, I'd be set.

Lancer; Second of the three classes of the knight. Usually extremely fast and agile, they fight with lances and polarities, and excel in attacking and acting.

I could get someone like Vlad III, or even Enkidu.

Archer; Last of the three classes of the knight. Bow knights, or in some cases only bullets.

They possess mighty noble ghosts and have a high resistance to magic like Sabers.

This could be a second for me, as most archers are amazing in terms of power, such as Nikola Tesla or Oda Nobunaga.

Rider; Before the four cavalry classes and are known for their mountains, whether they are living or even human constructs.

These supports have given them multiple and powerful noble ghosts, which are their lower attributes. This would be another great choice.

There are many strong runners, such as Ozymandias or Medusa.

Caster; Second of the Four Cavalry Classes and Heroes of Spells and Witchcraft.

Caster, who possessed the highest witches, were considered the weakest for their low fighting skills.

They compose it with other means, using the magic that no longer exists in the current age, and no matter what Heroic Spirit is of that class, it has as many potential obstacles to use against enemies.

I could get a powerful spellcaster like Tamamo no Mae or Cu Chulainn.

murderess; Third of the four cavalry classes. Silent assassins, and the heroic spirit of the assassins. Secretly and stealthily, this class attaches mainly to the shadows for quick and silent killings.

There are some exceptions to this, in some ways. It's one of my favorite classes besides the next, and I hope for Yan Qing or Jack The Ripper.

Finally, Berserker; The fourth of the four cavalry classes. Mad Warrior and Heroic Spirits of Berserker Rage, these are Heroic Spirits who at one point have their lost berserk legends.

They have Mad Enhancement, a skill that betrays health and thought for a boost in power. This is my second favorite class, and have powerful spiritual heroes similar to Heracles and Lu Bu.

I made my decision, I chose ...

Once I chose, Zelretch picked up one of the drawing papers.

Biting a few words under his breath, he threw the card toward his chest, where he began to fade.

During this, I could not move my body.

"As the paper makes 'melt' with you, the process leaves your body unable to move." Marshall chose to inform me: "And lets me explain other things without your cry"

I do not like where this is going.

"As I'm throwing you into a new world, you'll be under the authority of the world while you're there, thinking it's a sub-type of Counter-Guardian," said the Vampire.

Yes, I definitely do not like it.

"Oh, do not give me that look." The old Apostle ... said ... that's wrong.

So many levels are wrong!

"It will not be like a real Counter-Guardian, only sometimes you have some task to do. For your good, of course, I mean, how else are you unlocking the restrictions on that card?" Zelretch said casually, shrugging as if it was not a big deal.

Restrictions?

Does hell mean?

"Oh, right, this is the other thing, the restrictions, even if that card makes you a Demi-Servant, you will not first get the complete skills and ghosts of the Spirit. It would not be fun if you have an EX or an anti-country Noble Phantasm at the beginning "

What spirit did I do?

"Well, that's all I need to say. Oh, wait again, do not believe that the world you end up is exactly what you think !, Salute me CC, careful you have Knightmare Frame and Geass is a dangerous power. "Zelretch said, and my vision began to blur.

'Shit, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, is an anime set in a dangerous world I know almost nothing because I did not listen to my cousin's otaku! 'I thought in my head slightly panicked.  
Before losing knowledge.  
Admit is a bit cliché as a plot, but it always works.

I'm a great fan of Fate / Stay and Code Geass, sorry that there are so few Crossovers.

Returning to the main talk, this Fanficition is a dispin-off species of my main Fanficition.

I'm the only one who ever thought, what if the relative of one of Zelretch's Vitamins met the trawler traveling in all sorts of dimensions.

The main character, Nicholas will be sent to the world of Code Geass, playing the role of Zero / Lelouch, I only have a small problem, can not decide which Class Cards to use?

I open the polls, you can suggest any Heroic Spirit or even invent one:

Saber (0)

Lancer (0)

Archer (0)

Rider (0)

Caster (0)

Assassin (0)

Berserker (0)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Demon and a Servant have joined together.

POV Narrators

ATB 2017

Shinjuku Ghetto

"Well, now, what a pity," murmured the chief of the soldiers, smiling at him as he pointed the gun at him.

"You look like a British, but they're under orders to kill anyone who goes into this little project, so every last guy in words." The boss asked in a joking tone as the guns approached him suddenly.

Lelouch rose slowly and turned to the Royal Guard of Clovis led by the arrogant lieutenant.

"Say," Lelouch began, looking at them in the eyes, both hands beside her.

"How should a British life live that hates her country?" He asked them calmly.

The Lieutenant then lifted the gun and set it to Lelouch. Then she asked British youth, "Are you a bit radical?" The lieutenant then seemed confused with Lelouch's apparent confidence, despite the terrible situation that seemed to be.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked them.

"Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a boy." Lelouch said.

"Or did you finally realize that the only ones they should kill are those who are ready to be killed?" Lelouch activated the Geass in the left eye.

The loud lover and his confidence melt at the sight of the majestic young man, only to be replaced by a swinging fear.

"What's going on here?" He asked the lieutenant as he tried to hide his intimidation and the weather.

Lelouch raised dramatically and widened his left arm at his side, and then gave him the order.

"I," Lelouch paused briefly, "Lelouch Brits command you, now all while using the Geass that was in the left eye to overwhelm the will of the soldiers who had distressed him.

"Fortunately Your Highness!" The lieutenant said. The poor crazy then chuckled maniacally. He and the rest of the Royal Guard soldiers under his direct command plunged their British release weapons at the base of their skulls. "Fire!" The lieutenant ordered as he started pulling his trigger.

The firearms, topped by the flesh of their targets, lay in the abandoned warehouse in the Shinjuku ghetto. More corpses, recently made, have fallen to the ground, with every body making a "blow!" as they hit the concrete floor.

Lelouch felt a little squeak of blood on his cheek as he watched the scene.

"Excellent, this accelerates my plans tremendously." Lelouch thought "Now to contact ..."

His thoughts were inexorably interrupted, a kind of force struck Lelouch, knocking him down.

"haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Lelouch yells in an indescribable pain.

His right eye becomes golden has appeared the symbol of the Geass, but the reverse.

On the back of his right hand there were three braided red marks, forming a Crown.

Lelouch's conscience was rewritten and altered, making room for a new personality.

"What happened?" Lelouch (?) Said as he stood up holding his head in the hands, whatever happened, certainly did several problems with Lelouch's head.

"Zelretch, Cousin in another dimension, Class Cards, Code Geass, Accident, Truck, Poisonous Gas, Suzaku ..." Mormoro Lelouch (?) Trying to remember what happened recently.

The sound of a Knightmare clutched in his ears.

In a second, on the wall I step up a Knightmare, namely a Sutherland of the Purist Faction.

"What, what happened here?" Villetta's voice came from the Sutherland speakers.

"I order you to leave!" Lelouch (?) Asked.

"Who the hell do you want me to order?" The chalet backs him back, the anger just hidden from his actions.

'Already Lelouch Geass works only when there is visual contact. Remembering the Wikipedia page, she said: It works only once on every subject, subsequent attempts fail.

Geass's victim is limited by his physical and intellectual abilities, he can not get anything from it by asking him things he does not know or which he is not capable of.

In order to operate the Geass you must have a direct visual contact with the victim.

Power does not work through communication systems like TVs or monitors, but manages through glass (for example, eyeglasses).

The Geass has the same properties of light, so indirect contact, such as a reflection on a mirror, can make it work.

Power works within the radius of 270 can get or command anything while visual contact is maintained.

Whoever uses Geass can give verbal commands.  
The effect of this power will last for as long as it is indicated in the command, even when visual contact is interrupted (Lelouch may ask his victim to perform some action after a given period of time, and this will happen on time).

You can also use Geass on yourself, with the same conditions and limitations as mentioned.

The victim does not retain the memory of the time in which he was directly under the influence of Geass. 'I think Lelouch (?) Summarizing everything he knew about Geass as he raised his hands to signal that it meant no harm.

Not at Knightmare, at least.

"My name is Alan Spacer," Lelouch said to the woman, "my dad is a duke."

Lelouch (?) Smiled back as he continued his charade of nobility.

Too easy.

Then he informed her of how she wanted to have military protection after confirming who she was.

'Game Over, Violet, no, Wild, no, I had to be more careful about the Souls,' Lelouch thought, while Villetta opened the cockpit lock and dropped to the wire.

"I do not remember your name, but I'm ordering you to become my Knight. Completely loyal to his master, willing to do whatever his Master desires, indifferent to losses, even at the cost of his own life." He ordered Lelouch ( ?), using his Geass on Villetta, turning it into his faithful and obedient pawn.

"Yes, My Master," said Villetta kneeling, like a knight in front of her King.

"Great, for your first assignment, I order you to drive that Mecha to the best of your abilities and listen to my orders to the letter," Lelouch ordered while Villetta slave obeyed Lelouch (?).

The revolutionary future looked around, the warehouse is full of corpses, women, men, old, young, even children.

Among these corpses, there is the body of a green-haired girl in a white prisoner dress.

'The Immortal Witch, V.V., no, V.V. is the lache of the emperor, I believe it was C. C., leave it here? 'I think Lelouch (?) Undecided.

"In that Mecha can strip three people," Lelouch asked (?).

"My Sutherland can carry a maximum of two people, a third person will be a problem for the pilot," Villetta said.

"There is nothing to do, C.C. will have to find me," Lelouch commented (?), Shrugging indifferently.

Lelouch (?) With the help of Villetta inside the Sutherland, Villetta sitting on the driver's seat while Lelouch (?) Sat on her thighs.

Pulling out an old radio, Lelouch (?) Closed his eyes, thinking about what to do.

'A train carrying a dozen Sutherland approaches, the Lancelot will have to appear in no time, I have to kill Clovis. 'I think Lelouch (?) Recounts the most important events.

Opening my eyes, there's a spark and a hectic never seen.

"I have decided, I will win this battle, I will become the king of this world. Take me to the railroad, then to a very good point," Lelouch said.

"Yes, My Master," Villetta replied, approaching his Sutherland, heading toward the battlefield.

XXX

"So we have a bad day?" Suzaku's eyes opened.

He sees it as a fluorescent luminous light dominating his vision. He looked around and saw a man with blue hair in a lab coat and an indigo hair in an orange jacket standing on him.

The man continued: "You seem to have lost the chance to go to paradise, Private Kururugi."

"I did it?" He started to sit down, then felt sorry when he felt the pain in his stomach. "Where…?"

"Ah, we're still in the Shinjuku ghetto."

The woman said, "With Prince Clovis nearby, this is probably the safest place." He took an object wrapped in a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it up, showing the broken stopwatch to Suzaku. "This is what saved your life, Mr. Suzaku."

The man next to her said, "You're lucky to be under the protective suit because it's the one that has diverted the bullet."

"Is it a business card?" The woman asked.

"Yes, very much," Suzaku replied, taking the stopwatch.

The man said, "Eleven do you believe gods live in everything, even objects, right? I think this ..."

"It's Lelou ..." Suzaku interrupted before taking his hand. "What's the situation?"

The man said, "The gas poison seems to have been released. Ten massive incidents have been reported."

The woman said, "They have not yet captured the authors."

"They have not yet, eh? Not yet?"

"Private Kururugi, how much experience do you have in flying a Knightmare chassis?"

XXX  
S-a depășit limita de caractere  
5000/5000  
1092 caractere peste limita de 5000:  
idiota con testa rossa "sa sicuramente trattare i suoi subordinati". "Pilota del Glasgow". La voce le chiamava ancora una volta. "Ricarica il tuo riempitore di energia. Tu e la tua unità saranno in esecuzione, ti metterò in contatto con tutti in dieci minuti con le mie prossime istruzioni". La linea si mise in silenzio mentre la voce finì dicendo cosa avrebbe ordinato loro di fare dopo. Kallen era in piena incredulità di ciò che aveva appena visto. " Non solo ha ottenuto un Sutherland per se stesso," ha pensato, " ma questo ragazzo ha appena dato l'intero movimento di resistenza i mezzi per combattere. Solo chi è questo tipo ?" Kallen pensava a se stessa. La voce di Ohgi proveniva dal suo comunicatore. "Kallen," ha chiamato. "Dobbiamo ricaricare il tuo riempitore di energia". Kallen scattò rapidamente fuori dal suo odio dopo che Ohgi l'aveva chiamata. "Roger che", ha affermato. Poi ha spostato il suo Glasgow sulla stazione di ricarica per il riempimento di energia che era così comodamente situata nella parte posteriore del treno merci che stava prendendo in prestito. XXX  
Kallen Kozuki was piloting his Glasgow armed as best he could to survive.

"Damn!" She yelled.

"The difference is just too big." She grimms in her Glasgow cockpit.

"I can handle only one easily," she thinks as her pursuers continue on her track. "But I can not handle two Sutherlands while I'm in this state."

He continued to run from British final Sutherlands, relying more on instinct to survive than skill.

The screen inside his cockpit indicating the power supply state began to beep, while showing a big "Caution" sign indicating that it was going to run out of energy.

"Only thirty minutes left." Kallen screamed when he realized it was almost over.

"The entrance to the west". His radio buzzed alive with an unknown voice.

"Get the slopes at the west entrance."

Surely it was not Ohgi or Tamaki, he thought as he continued to escape from Knightmare enemies.

"Who are you?" Kallen asked as she screamed in the radio. "How did you get this code?" Spent on the new voice.

"Now not important," the voice responded to her requests. "If you want to live, above all, if you want to win, listen to my instructions, you will be back home, not in a bar." The voice continued to speak with her in a confident tone in her words.

"Win?" Breath.

'I do not like it, but I have no choice. I'm done for this rhythm if no miracle happens, so I might also see if this guy is good on his promises. 'I think Kallen resigned, had nothing to lose.

Kallen piloted his Glasgow on the nearest traces of the train, turned his landing at full speed and sent his Knightmare to the west, just as the voice had said. Note that the two Knightmares still followed her closely as they dragged her on the rails.

"What do I do next?" He asked his potential savior.

"Great choice, now your destiny will be full of victories," she assured her voice. Kallen noticed a freight train on the same slopes on which he was traveling, except that the carriage was directly to her. "Now jump on the train!" Her voice commanded her.

He immediately followed the order and blasted his Glasgow on the main car.

When he reached seventh railway station, Kallen turned around Glasgow to see how his British friends reacted.

He attended one of the two Sutherlands that were hit and destroyed by a pair of Sutherland slash harkens.

Immediately he spun his ground spinners at full speed and carried Glasgow back to his solitary pursuit Sutherland.

Then he saw that one of the British knightmare land knives would be destroyed as he continued to charge.

The Sutherland pilot had apparently noticed it. Because his manual ejection mechanism was activated and the Knightmare cockpit lit the booster to retreat quickly from the fight.

"Thank you for that," he said in his personal communicator. "But how did you get your hands on a Sutherland?" Then he looked toward the building where he had seen the fishermen returning, but there was only a disconnected building in front of her. "Where is he gone?" He wondered.

"Kallen!" Ohgi's voice came from her communicator this time. "Who was that of the radio before?" The churches.

"Do you mean he even contacted you?" She replied how her friends from the resistance movement came to her Glasgow.

Ohgi nodded to his request.

His radio then buzzed statically before the voice decided to go back to them. "Are you here the one who has the command?" Voice has asked the group's de facto leader since Naoto died.

"Uh," Ogi began nervously. "Yes, I think." He seemed nervous enough to talk to Kallen's savior.

"You have the time to start my plan, so I reward you with the victory." The voice deliberately emphasized that word as he replied to Ogi. "The train's load should be more than enough: if you want to defeat your oppressors here and push them to follow my orders to the letter. "

Kallen's sneaky eyes widened with astonishment as he opened freight cargo cars. Before the resistance group were many new high-end British Knightmares. "Did you know these so many Sutherlands?" Kallen asked the voice. The voice that reveals his wonder with these gifts.

More than enough Sutherlands for his comrades were lined up in every train car. Eventually, there were twenty riders in the freight train. Everyone fully equipped, just like those used to destroy the Shinjuku ghetto, was fighting to protect.  
Kallen saw Tamaki salivating at sight. "Anyone who is this type of voice," began the redheaded idiot, "he surely can handle his subordinates."

"Glasgow Pilot". The voice called her once again. "Reload your energy filler. You and your unit will be running, I'll contact you all in ten minutes with my upcoming instructions." The line silenced as the voice ended, saying what he would have ordered them to do next.

Kallen was in full disbelief of what he had just seen. "Not only did he get a Sutherland for himself," he thought, "but this guy has just given the whole resistance movement the means to fight. Only who is this guy?" Kallen thought of herself.

Ogi's voice came from his communicator. "Kallen," he called. "We have to recharge your energy filler."

Kallen quickly jumped out of his hatred after Ohgi had called her. "Roger that," he said. Then he moved his Glasgow to the charging station for the power charge that was so conveniently located at the back of the freight train he was borrowing.

XXX

Lelouch (?) Sighed relieved it seems that stress is reaching him.

"Master, you're sure it's a wise choice to use the Eleven, they're wild," Villetta said, may be a obedient slave at Lelouch (?). But he remains a racist.

"For the moment it's all we have, we have nothing to lose, I do not know my name or times, whether I die or live is indifferent to me." Lelouch responses (?) Coolly, acting as a superior mind to manipulate his pawns.

"My Master is genial,

it shows clearly why we are Britain's top breed "Villetta praise Lelouch (?).

'Geass makes fanatics loyal, but can not remove the defects' I think Lelouch (?) Trying to endure the villainous racist bullies.

XXX

"Terrorists are mingled with eleven populations and are mounting less resistance against us," said General Bartley. "But they pose little threat to our far superior army." He and several other commanders were around a table featuring a Shinjuku ghetto map.

"We know," said Prince Clovis. "Go ahead."

"Understood, your height ... The gas capsule will be ..."

"What the public thinks," Clovis cut him off.

"Yes. We will continue to look for it."

Raising a hand on his forehead, as if trying to escape this slight disturbance, he said, "In both cases, I want his captured dead or alive."

Ohgi's Sutherland monitor is on, showing Tamaki in front of him. "Hey," Tamaki said. "Are you sure of all this, have they all removed their IFF, and if this is a trap?"

Ohgi replied: "The other side has a total advantage in this war: they do not need to put traps, okay, let's go, let's go to your assigned points."

"Assassin-1," said the mysterious voice. "Can you move? It works basically like you are used to."  
Raising the radio to the temple, Ogi asked, "Can not you tell us who you are? At least your name."

"There's no time for this, at least though, if Ruler-1 is scheduled then enemy Sutherlands - probably two of them - will reach you in twenty-five seconds and shoot through the wall."

Tamaki said, "Ah, it's out of his mind!"

Ohgi said, "Everyone, check the weapons."

"What are you serious about?" Protest Tamaki.

XXX

Meanwhile, Kallen Glasgow has become clear to everyone to see.

One of the commanders said, "The enemy has noticed at point F-31."

"A party, huh?" He watched Clovis. "As pedestrian".

The ghetto map came on one of the large wall monitors, complete with a Knightmares IFF signal display.

Bartley said, "Tell the Laslow team to get in. Eugene and Valerie hit the back."

As two blue and yellow IFF signals were replaced by the word "LOST", one of the commanders said: "Sir Eugene and Sir Valerie have lost both."

Clovis said, surprised, "Eh, an ambush?"

XXX

"Assassin-1, Assassin-4, Assassin-7 moves hundreds of meters to the right and shoot your arcade at three hours."

"You heard that," Ohgi said. "Do what the boy says!"

"Damn it," Tamaki said. "What else do we want to do?"

"Assassin-5, ready?"

"Agh!" Tamaki gemette. "Stop calling me."

XXX

One of the pilots reported in the command center, "Agh! They use the same ..." He faded at the static.

A commander said: "The enemy approaches the G-28."

Bartley said, "Send the Laslow team ... I mean Globei's team!"

Clovis began, "But does this mean that the terrorists have our own military weapons?"

"Sir Globei expelled! His unit was lost!"

"Change our codes, intercept our broadcasts!" Ordered Bartley.

"We already have, sir, four times!"

"Then do it again!"

Clovis rose from the throne. "This failure is unacceptable!"

Bartley grimacò. "Forgive me."

Lloyd's face went up to the monitor, blocking the map of the ghetto. "Good afternoon!" He said cheerfully.

"What is it!" Bartley snapped. "We're in the middle of an operation!"

"I would say it's time to distribute the special ASEEC weapon."  
Clovis walked forward. "We do not have time for this now!"

XXX

A Tank exploded.

Lelouch (?) Ordered: "Archer-2, still in fire." A slash harken got off a helicopter.

"Berserker-7, uses UN orders". A KMF tour was sent to another tank. "Assassin-group, you will continue your advance." A group of Sutherlands fired four more of his brother's soldiers.

XXX

"We lost Laslow's team."

"Then do it!" Clovis ordered. "We have to bring Quincy's team."

"My lord, who will break the encirclement," warned Bartley.

"It strengthens the violation with some of the units that protect me. All we know for sure is that enemy forces are here."

XXX

Tanks and Sutherlands rolling over churches: "Who ordered them to break the formation?"

XXX

"Just like the last time," Lelouch said. He said to the radio, "You, Ruler-1. Do you have a map of the area?"

"Yes," Kallen said. "I have a map of the old town, but it has no current landmarks."

"He will do it."

XXX

"All right," Clovis said. "Send also Burts and the others".

XXX

"The number three mission now," Lelouch said.

"Focus our forces, surround them!"

"Is everything prepared?"

"The main force of the enemy is that central point. Finish each one of them." The Knightmares have closed their position, only for that point that disappears.

"Thing ?!"

"Where's the enemy?"

XXX

"With this, I call Check."

XXX

Kallen sent his slash into the concrete roof above them. The roof collapsed, taking dozens of Sutherlands.

XXX

Clovis panted as tens of IFF signals were suddenly replaced with the word 'LOST'. Clovis leaned over, his white boots hit by clicking on the floor. Who? He wondered. Who the hell are I against? And if ... it's even better than Todoh! "Lloyd!" He shouted.

"Yes, your height," replied the unbearable scientist.

"Can you win? Does your toy beat them?"

"My lord, please be kind to call him Lancelot."

XXX

"Hahahah!" Lelouch (?) Cried as a psychopath, to the delight of seeing the destroyed British troops.

"That's what I was looking for, a real challenge, nothing more boring, no monotony, winning this game, and then destroying Britannia!" Lelouch said while Villetta concentrated on guiding the Knightmare, ignoring the 'possible' mental instability of her Master.

"Destroying or not destroying Lancelot, this is the question" Lelouch (?) Recited a parody of William Shakespeare's work.

'Lancelot is the father of a future generation of enemy Mecha. In the future Ruler-1 will have the Guren MK-II, the mother of my future mechanical soldiers, "I think of Lelouch (?) Trying to choose the best course.

"Shinjuku's Dungeon to many hidden awards and several missions. One hour I will win this Dungeon," said Lelouch (?) Turning on the radio, giving further orders.

"Great job, the first round is ours, but now is the tough part," Lelouch (?) Said.

Kallen asked. "What do you mean, we just threw their asses!"

"We destroyed the Minios, but the game is not over yet, the Boss must come," Lelouch warned.

"Boss?" Ogi asked.

"A new experimental model, funded by the Prime Minister, Schneizel El Britannia. The Boss is called, Lancelot, a

White knightmare, armed with experimental technologies. By comparison, the Sutherlands are only Level 1 monsters. "

Tamaki cried out on the radio: "Do you mean that you have sent in these things for nothing?"

"Not even dreaming, since I came here, nothing went wrong. Follow my orders once again is Game Over for Lancelot and Clovis," Lelouch said smilingly.

XXX  
Suzaku prepared the Lancelot, the knight who enters a crochet of a runner.

The deployed land, which falls against the support floor.

Cables deactivated by Lancelot.

"Lancelot," Suzaku said. "Enable ME boost".

Cecile said, "Lancelot: throw!"

He pushed away, the wondrous car faster than anything he'd ever experienced in the simulators.

He heard Lloyd giggling, "Run full gas right off the gate!"

"Colder than the manual, with this ..." Suzaku grimaced as he reached out to his aching rebound.

Even with British medical science advanced, his wound still felt fresh.

He ran to a red Glasgow in the middle of the street.

BOOM

The red Glasgow exploded,

"A kamikaze" cried Suzaku, still alive, thanks to Blaze Luminous. However Lancelot is heavily damaged, slowing down and limiting its performance.

Without a moment of respite a rain of bullets begin to strike Lancelot from all over.

XXX

"It's as you said!" Ogi said. "Hey, he's implementing a kind of energy shield, turning our bullets away!"

"The saying and I repeat, listen to my instructions is your fate will be full of victories." Rider-group, shoot him from the front. "Berserker-group, shoots you from behind and sets your legs up." Assassin-group, you will strike at the his sides, I do not want to know what the road is. Ruler-1, you know what to do. "

XXX

"Shit!" Suzaku exclaimed.

The enemy surrounded him from all sides. His energetic shield, called Luminous Blaze, could not block everything.

"Suzaku?" Lloyd asked. " What's the problem? "

"The enemy has pinned me in the slums, I can not get a clear view, because they move between the buildings, as if they were waiting for me!"

"Suzaku!" Cecile shouted. "Quick! Your Blaze Luminous will not last much longer!"

As he had said, the green energy shield went out, able to withstand other bullets. He started to retreat, just to fall into the subterranean.

Someone had destroyed the supporting poles by breaking down the ceiling.

The Knightmare fell, even the pilot as the Knightmare fell forward in the cockpit and hit his head.

Give him a nap.

XXX

Kallen smiled as Lancelot fell to the ground.

"Lancelot is disabled!" He reported. "I think the pilot is unaware."

"Perfect, everything according to the plan. Remember not to kill it, it can be a useful instrument for my future projects."

"For now, just turn it off at best, you can rupture the head, the limbs, and all the rest I want to stretch out. I just want the cockpit to remain intact."

Tamuti's Sutherland moved forward. "With pleasure," the rebel nodded.

"Once done, withdraw and hide the Sutherland, they will be useful in the future," said Lelouch (?) Smiling at his first victory.

"Villetta, take me to the main base, we have to make a small purchase and a visit to Clovis," Lelouch (?) Said to his loyal pawn.

"Yes, My Master," Villetta replied, guiding the Sutherland towards Clovis's den.

XXX  
Stop it, "said the soldier.

"Your ID. This is Prince Clovis's personal transport." He pointed his assault rifle to a man dressed as a soldier, accompanied by a member of the purists.

"At last, checkpoint," said the other man, removing the helmet. "Now I would like you to let me pass, more than thirty minutes later, begin to shoot any British coming near you if you are captured suicide."

Leaving the rifle, the soldier just looked and nodded: "Yes, My Master."

XXX

Kallen was driving his Sutherland through the Shinjuku Ghetto, thinking about what happened.

A second is about to die fighting, now they go away as winners.

'Just who the person he was driving, his voice is familiar,' I think Kallen, trying to remember where I heard the voice.

Kallen stopped and looked up as an announcement sounded on the loudspeakers.

Prince Clovis said, "Beware of all the forces, cease the fire at once!" I, Clovis, the third Prince of Britannia and the Real Viceroy of Area 11, I command you: all forces are ordered to stop the fire immediately! All British and eleven victims will be treated fairly and without prejudice: on behalf of Clovis, Britain is ordered: stop fire immediately, I will no longer fight! . "

XXX

Eleven and British honoraries are making their way through the desert that is now Shinjuku. The buildings had been overturned on the ground as dominoes. The normally blue sky was purple under the sunset.

"Why the hell are we leaving the Eleven?" Jeremiah asked for his radio. "And the poison gas they stole?"

The answer he had was: "But it's by Prince Clovis's order."

"What about Bartley? Get the general's staff on the line. "

"I'm not in their place, sir."

"Are you telling me that Prince Clovis is alone!"

XXX

There were only three people in the commanding room.

Two of which under the effect of Geass.

The first victim is Villetta Nu, who was behind the back of his Master.

The second victim is the prince, Clovis, who is on her own, with a lost look, looked like a doll devoid of her own will.

The person who controls this two person is Lelouch Vi Britannia (?), Dressed in a British soldier uniform.

"Very well, Clovis, you've been very good at doing a firefight," comment Lelouch (?).

"I do my best for my Master," Clovis replied.

"You can give me access to the national database and the state badget," Lelouch asked for his new pawn.

"Certainly, my Master, being the governor of this area, I have private access, here's my access key." Clovis said pulling out a kind of metal key, which will allow Lelouch (?) To make significant progress in his revolution.

"Thank you so much, Clovis, now be silent and immobile," Lelouch ordered (?) And Clovis obeyed.

"Villette, shoot at Clo ..." Lelouch (?) Could not give away the execution of Clovis, because the voice of a certain red-haired Eleven-Britain felt crossed the radio.

" Do you receive me ? "

"Strong is clear, Ruler-1, something happened," Lelouch asked (?).

"Is the ceasefire been yours?" Kalen said, not wanting to waste time.

"Obviously, Prince Clovis is very obedient, if you know how to use the right tools. How do you want to hear how a British prince dies?" Lelouch said, pointing to Villetta Nu.

At the command of his Master, Villetta pressing the trigger of the gun.

Bang!

Now the brain of Clovis is on the walls of the commanding room.

"An arrogant asshole -1, you can tell the rest of the group to keep a low profile, I contact you later when the waters calm down" with these words Lelouch (?) Get out of the room, followed by Villetta.

"The Shinjuku Dungeon is over, I've won. The next game is Orange, I have to dress a king and prepare a flight plan."

'The Geass, a Class Cards and a superhuman Tactical Genius VS The Holy Empire of Brittany. I'll have a world of fun I think Lelouch (?) Smiling like the devil.

Note Author:

For those who do not understand, Nicholas was 'installed' in Lelouch's body, causing a combination of personality.

Nicholas will be the most dominant side, but Lelouch / Nicholas's mental stability and intelligence will be greater.

So future chapters will be more interesting, part of the plot will be respected, Lelouch's weak points (Nunnally, Suzaku) will not be due to Nicholas.

By the way, I decided to give a Rider class servant to Nicholas, namely Davy Jones of GoldenFire 215.  
I have not chosen the Class Cards yet.

Thinking of Lelouch, he will clearly be an Assassin or a Caster, if we add the Extra Classes, certainly Avenger.

But Rider would be more useful to pilot the Knightmare.

Lancelot is quite popular and its Noble Phantasm can be very useful, but it is also predictable.

Here are the poll statistics:

Saber (Mordred /? /?), 0 votes.

Lancer (Karna / Vlad III /?), 0 votes.

Archer (Nikolai Tesla), 1 Votes.

Rider (Astolfo / Ozymandias / Francis Drake), 1 votes.

Caster (Charlies Babbage / Merlin /?), 1 Votes.

Berserker (Lancelot), 2 votes.

Assassin (? /? /?), 0 votes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Preparations for the Great Show.  
In an apartment in the wealthy district of Tokyo, there was a 17-year-old boy dressed in a black school uniform sitting on an armchair.

In front of him there is a beautiful silver-haired woman and tanned skin wearing a blue military uniform.

"Your apartment is very beautiful Villetta, it will not bother you if I stay here for a while," Lelouch said smiling, knowing already the answer of his pawn.

"Yes, My Master. You can stay as much as you want in my accommodations, all I have belongs to you, my goods, my mind ... my body," Villetta said under the effect of Geass.

Lelouch (?) Blushed at once to mention having a beautiful woman's body. Stoic genius is not good with women, which is quite common in the family. Precisely for less social members.

"Here's the plan, for the next few days you behave normally but sure to be immaculate, without committing a mistake in front of you have your military colleagues." He ordered Lelouch (?) While Villetta nodded you have orders from the second victim of Zelretch.

"Meanwhile, I've been hiding in the studio of the data taken by Clovis. Once done, I want you to take me to different places and make some purchases." Lelouch said, "going to the kitchen to eat something, can not release Japan and win the game on an empty stomach.

XXX

"Oh, are you?" There was a familiar and androgynous voice, while Suzaku was flashing, while Lloyd's face, frightened and disheveled, looked at him from above, like a cupid randy.

"Was it a kind of overthrow you had, eh Suzaku?"

"Are you okay, Suzaku-kun?" Cecile asked the blue-haired assistant, who was looking at him on the other side of the medical bed, a clipboard under his arm, "How do you feel?"

"As a house has fallen on me ..." Suzaku murmured, earning a laugh amused by Lloyd, even as he blinked, his eyes widened as he faced his colleagues in despair "The Battle!"

"A complete and total loss." Lloyd responded, sighing dramatically as he shrugged:

"They played us completely and were able to confuse the great Lancelot debut! If I was not so upset I would be impressed."

"Luckily Lancelot's armor ensured that there was a small damage to the frame itself." Cecile reported, as if trying to make it both the creator and the pilot. "But it will be a while before it can be deployed again in battle."

"If we have the chance." Lloyd sighed, shaking his head in defeat. "The brass top is not happy with a group of Eleven upstarts that take you to stolen Sutherland, has raised a big foul until I pointed out they were questioning Prince Schniezel's design."

"In the end, it has been like a lack of intelligence on our part." Cecile explained, smiling quietly, only to blink while Suzaku collapsed.

"It was not like this". The pilot mumbled, his eyebrows grumbling with anger as he remembered it had been played.

"They noticed that the Lancelot was coming. The terrorists had a trap set in advance. I fell straight in it."

"Oh, do not be ridiculous." Lloyd was shocked with calm:

"Not even General Bartley knew about Lancelot. The only reason Prince Clovis did was because he was there to pick us up when Schneizel left us."

"Still ..." Suzaku murmured, shouting as he remembered how readily he had read, how the enemy had brought him into ambush like a slaughter-calf. On top of everything, he had been beaten by that Glasgow red of all things, a fifth-generation and obsolete fifth clunker that for all rights ought to have been on the scrap piece.

"Anyway, it looks like our job is going to become much more interesting from now on." Lloyd murmured, scribbling on a clipboard while talking, "What about Clovis being murdered and Cornelia in his way ..."

"Prince Clovis was assassinated?" Suzaku retreated, his eyes wide open, staring at the crazy scientist of incredulous pudding: "But ... how did they do it?"

"Kururugi Suzaku". A cold voice called, the trio looking up to find a British military police to tear. Guided by Jeremiah Gottwald, who was on the door "Come with us please".

XXX  
So two days passed fast, Lelouch (?) Living with Villetta, allowing him to visit Tokyo and make several purchases.

In a car near the governor's palace, inside there were Jeremiah and Villetta. As the car widened through the gate, Jeremiah said to Villetta sitting down beside him: "That ex-public official is so stupid."

"So you tell Bartley?" She asked.

"The assassin has already violated our highest security twice, visual inspection is a farce, and after the death of Prince Clovis he disappeared without leaving a trace."

"Margrave Jeremiah," said Villetta. "Why did you come to Area 11?"

He started to run away. "What do you mean by that?"

"Is not that the same reason Prince Clovis came here?"

"Yes," he admitted. "To look for Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally Britannia."

"What would you do if you find that one or both are still alive?"

"I commit myself to them as their knight." He said it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you really want to leave the Purist Faction just like that?"

"The reason I joined Pureblood was so that he could avenge his Majesty, Marianne."

"Even though many members were among those who hated her?"

Jeremiah shook. "If it means I can find the dirty number that killed her, I will suffer with all the indignation."

"And if it was not a number that killed her?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What are you implying, Villetta?"

"Just trying to figure out your goals, sir." Said Villetta.

'Do not worry, Jeremiah.

Once her height learns from your immoral fidelity to her majesty, I'm sure she will be more than happy to let you serve her. 'I think Villetta, ready to warn her Master.

XXX

In another corner of Tokyo, Bartley is in a kind of workshop-warehouse.

"As you know, the project was a complete failure." Bartley told the scientists in front of him.

"So officially this search division was thrown away."

"But we have a new benefactor, a perfect master, who honors us with his presence and mercy." Bartley said you got his men. Showing a red glow around you have eyes.

"For our Master we will work body and mind. All Hail Lelouch!" The scientists said.

Another scientist said, "We will begin immediately to finish preparing for the Lancelot Club."

XXX

Lelouch (?) Is located in the Villetta dormitory, which in the last few days has become more of a base of a hacker, full of computers and servers, kept at low temperatures to avoid overheating.

"All the data collected through Clovis was useful, some of them were sent to Kyoto.

My Spy Villetta is working perfectly.

Bradley and his men are developing weapons for me, until Rakshata arrives, they will be of great use to me, "Lelouch said to himself, has got this habit recently.

Leaving the bedroom, Lelouch (?) Went to the living room to watch the TV for a brief pause.

The caption on the TV read "Press Conference with Jeremiah Margrave from the State Broadcasting Room". Jeremiah stood up on a podium saying,

"Prince Clovis was taken by us, he fought for peace and justice against all the Eleven. Our beloved pricipe, died a martyr, we must all bury our pain and continue his will."

"We interrupt this broadcast with extraordinary news, the man suspected that the killer was captured, according to the report, suspicion is a British honor." Suzaku Kururugi private, a former Eleven and a British honorary. "I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi arrested for murder!"

Lelouch (?) Smiled diabolically in front of this news.

"Suzuka finally came out, it looks like you're not dead, very good, you'll be useful to me, my dear Berserk White," said Britain's uproar and wounded future.

"Before starting this game I have to call my new lacquers, nothing worse than playing an online multiplayer game alone, too hard and boring." Q-1 or Ruler-1 is time to play, "Lelouch said. with his diabolical smile.

XXX  
At that time at Ashford Academy, Kallen has just entered the private student boardroom baths.

Not long ago, Milly Ashford, the headmaster of the Student Council dragged her into their Club making her a member before she could say something.

Mysteriously, all the members were slightly depressed, especially the girl named Shirley.

The little boy Rivalz, drenched with alcohol, when I try to raise the group's morale.

The redhead stopped washing and turned to her other concern, that is, the mysterious 'voice' that had extracted their beads from the fire in Shinjuku. Also offering them several brands that swept the new Sutherlands to keep.

In a battle against an armed force like Britannia, even a obsolete Glasgow was treated as a precious commodity. To receive different tops of the Sutherlands line was a tremendous favor that the resistance was fully appreciated, especially from Tamaki always ready.

Speaking of resistance, he was currently hitting his last report at Ohgi, who, despite protests, had been instructed that he was on a short distance in the campus for a few days.

Unlike the rest of the resistance, Kallen's statute as a British medium offered him the protection element. Something that prevented her, while others were forced to shrink.

Suddenly the phone near the shower began to play, Kallen not wanting someone to come and see her without clothes. He picked up the phone and answered.

"Ready, who is it?" Kallen asked.

"Hi, Ruler-1 is nice to hear you sound and save." He said a certain mysterious voice that Kallen knew very well.

"You're that voice!" Kallen shouted.

"Bingo, 10 points more for Ruler-1. I have to call you Kallen Kozuki - Stadtfeld." He said his voice, congratulating Kallen.

" You know me ? "

"My eyes are special, Miss Red, I can easily do it impossible." A few days ago, you and your friends have been the first victory for Japan for years and Prince Clovis is dead, now he is official if you watch TV you will find certainly a channel that speaks of the death of that arrogant asshole. " The voice said with contempt, Kallen smiled. It seems that the voice hates Britain as much as she does.

"What do you want?" Kallen asked seriously. Wanting to know why the voice contact her.

"A Tea Party, to start a new quest," said the voice.

"Tea Party?" Kallen said, not understanding what the voice meant.

"At 16:00, the next day tomorrow, the observation deck at Tokyo Tower, Kozuki Kallen." You can bring Kaname Ohgi, Shinichirō Tamaki, Kent Sugiyama, Yoshitaka Minami, Naomi Inoue, Toru Yoshida. interrupting the call.

"Wait a second ..." Kallen said, wanting to know more, but the phone is already closed. Leaving Kallen with a dozen questions in his head, the greatest was this:

"Who the hell is this voice?"

XXX

At that moment in the apartment of Villetta, our protagonist obsessed with chess and video games, closed the phone.

"Seriously when this game is over, I have to thank my cousin, for an intuitive Nerd Otaku is useful in safe situations. Too bad that he is not with me, his Otaku Rank-A ++ Knowledge would be useful." Mormoro Lelouch (?) Slightly depressed , clearly does not miss a bit of the family, especially the relative that is a living encyclopedia on Code Geass and other Anime.

"Finally, it's time to bring some muscles to the Guild. A racist soldier playing the spy, a nanny and his team of scientists, the latest addition to seven Japanese terrorists, including a highly talented Red Knightmare pilot. They are not enough for my plans, "Lelouch said as he moved the room's furniture, making room for drawing a simple magic circle on the floor.

"Let's go back, what did your cousin say about Fate Stay Night." He said Lelouch (?) Trying to remember some comments on the series, because he does not have a grub to inform us about the invocation.

Archer Gilgamesh is the Servant Strongest Absolute. His natural enemy is Archer EMIYA. I do not need. To invoke a Servant, you need a magical circle, a catalyst, if you want to choose a specific Heroic Spirit, you can sing the call is boom!

Get a Servant. 'He recapitated in his head, ignoring a small voice, saying that there is missing something called Holy Grail.

" I call you ...

Your self is under me, my destiny is in your sword.

According to the location of the Holy Grail, if you respect this feeling, that is why you answer.

Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who expresses all the evil of the world of the dead.

You, seven heavens dressed in three words of power, come from the ring of deterrence ...  
O guardian of balance! "I finished playing the spell, the magic circle lit up, then boom!

A powerful red flash fills the Lelouch visit (?), Creating a thick fog of dust.

Two male voices said simultaneously:

"I ask you, are you, my master?"

Lelouch (?) Smiled, two voices, meaning two Servants, twice the fun at half price.

Once the cloud of scattered, Lelouch saw two people who had an impressive aura.

The first is a young man who seems to be in his teenage years, with a medium body built, light brown eyes, and short brown hair with different hangings on his forehead.

He is wearing a typical pirate dress, a tricorn hat, long sea boots, durable linen trousers. A striped blue beam with knot is tied around his waist there are several flint guns.

The second is a collision of nearly 2 meters, with a body of an Olympic athlete or an elite soldier.

He was wearing a kind of black military uniform.

Combat boots with metal sole, black pants, with different cuffs.

A black bulletproof vest, his arms and hands are covered with bandages. On his shoulders he wears a long black coat with a built-in hood that hides his face.

"I'm Davy Jones, my servant rider, join my crew and win all seven seas!" He yelled at the pirate, raising his sword in the air.

The guy in black, he said nothing, only sighed. It looks like Rider, a headache.

"Then Servant's, you want to help me drive a revolution and conquer the world," said Lelouch (?) With a casual face, trying to keep a quiet look in front of the lunatic pirate and the guy in black.

The man of nearly two feet, I cross my arms and looked at Lelouch (?).

"I'm damned, invoked without the presence of the Holy Grail, by a moody Master and a fellow of the Rider class as crazy. The worse ... I'm as crazy as you want," said the black man, entering into his spiritual form , becoming a ghost for Lelouch (?).

"Okay, I know who you are, Rider looks pretty polite enough to show up," Lelouch said, trying to figure out the second Servant of the room. Nothing is worse than a wild card.

"Servant Archer, specializing in Black Ops operation, ranked first-class Executor and Magus." Archer said in a monotonous voice.

"A lone wolf, I know your kind, difficult start to handle them, but in the end, you are fabulous Nakama in battle. They are ready to sink the enemy fleets, they want my treasure," Rider said, swinging the sword, destroying a lamp.

"Last addiction to the Guild, a crazy pirate and a first-class anti-social archer." He mumbled Lelouch (?), Wondering how he could calm Rider, before he flashed at Villetta's apartment.

Note Author:  
Servant Rider

True Name: Davy Jones

The male

Age: 17 (in appearance but actually 48)

Armament: Cutlass, gun, bombs.

Height: 165cm

Personality: rebellious, crazy, adventurous, cheating, wicked, passionate and very stubborn, he will not give up until he can do what he wants to do, do whatever he wants to do, and if he does not like his master, he will abrade him / her but if the master gets his interest, he will attack him / her until they are defeated, but he can also break the fourth wall.

History: He was a military officer until he abandoned and became a pirate, became a captain of his ship, and fled into the seas he had in many adventures around the seven seas and gained the reputation of a great pirate respected by his enemies and respected. With his crew he has finally got great treasures that have been hunted by other pirates, in one of his adventures he came across a witch who had a madman against him and cursed him with his ship and crew, tried to get the witch Remove The Curse but the witch told him he can not remove the curse of anger that kills the witch and remained crippled. Your desire for the Grail is to remove the curse that was imposed on him and to be free again.

Like: Explore new places, defeat all who surround it, women, crew, wine, Hakuno Kishinami. (if called into the world of moon cells, you will fall in love with the female and consider the male as his greatest friend) Food and derision Gilgamesh

I do not like: nothing except the curse, Gilgamesh is 'a few sea witches'

Appearance: Davy is a young man who seems to be in his teenage years (because of his curse) with a medium body built. The light brown eyes and short brown hair with different hangings on the forehead. He wears a typical Pirate suit with a tricorn hat, long sea boots, heavyweight trousers. A striped blue bundle with knot is tied around his waist, where he unravels his pistols when he is not in use. Davy's front is a long black coat with stripes and gold buttons, a blue jacket with a slightly colored back, and a white underwear.

Alignment: True-Neutral

Strength: B

Resistance: A

Agility: B

Mana: A

Luck: A

Nobel Phantasm: A

Class Competences:

Magic Resistance (A)

No Magecraft can make a significant damage due to its curse.

Horse riding (A)

Rider can drive any kind of vehicle made from human hands with extreme ease. He can not drive divine beasts or dragons because he needs another specific skill.

Personal Skills:

Storm Voyager (A)

He was considered a devil of the sea.

Pirate Honor (A)

Rider has been very respected by his team and crew.

Non-dead regeneration (A)

Truly a dead man whose humanity has been stolen from him, but he is still looking and feels like a normal human but can not die like one. This can be considered as the ability of 'Battle Continua'. Not even all the weapons from Babylon's door can put it down easily.

Instinct (A)

There will always be a way to win a fight.

Nobel Phantasm:

Providence of the Seven Seas (B)

A Noble Phantasm that puts a bullet in the air to create a marble of truth where the testimony is the fury of the seven seas.

The Dutchman Volante (A)

The Legend Ghost Ship that was cursed with the Captain and his Crew. Davy can call his ship together with his crew who are skeleton-free skate to shoot a big bullet bar and cannons.

Davy Jones Locker (A)

Her strongest Noble Phantasm, a treasure chest. Where all the souls of those who have discovered his treasures, he can use the souls on the imprisoned chest. All its no-oracles without being immortal or not in an infinite abyss of pain.

Here are the current survey statistics:

Lancer (Karna), 2 votes.

Archer (Nikolai Tesla), 1 votes.

Caster (Charlies Babbage / Merlin), 1 Votes.

Berserker (Lancelot), 2 votes.

Assassin (Jack The Ripper), 1 vote.


	4. Chapter 4

12Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Their names are Kira and Zekken.

A gun sat on the table in a sealed plastic envelope, attached to the tags.

"Do you know anything about this weapon?" His interrogator, Jeremiah Gottwald, asked him.

"Suzaku Kururugi, has your fingerprints on it, was what stolen Prince Clovis of his life. The streaks of the cane leave no doubt and we also did a few tasks on you. The last one Japan's Minister of Action, is not it? Your reason here is clear, "Jeremiah almost accused.

Suzaku stared at him defiantly. "You're making a mistake," she protested.

"I've never even laid eyes on that gun." She chose to ignore the fact that it looked just like any other weapon she wore in the British Army.

The chair was frozen from under him and fell to the ground, with the chair that was pounding behind him.

He felt his bruised face pulsing, his ribs broken, sending a throb of pain burning through him.

Jeremiah went on calmly, "We found your fingerprints on this weapon and you are also suspected of killing members of the Royal Guard. Now be clean and you will be judged as if I was a British born, not a useless Eleven!"

"You're wrong," he insisted. "I did nothing!" One of the guards gave him a kick on the jaw.

XXXL

"Britain's overwhelming victory has made Japan's previous unlighted government aware of their true status in the world. Since then, the Empire and the Eleventh Area have united and have begun to pursue the road to revival."

Kallen had to strive not to look furious. In public like this, she was Kallen Stadtfeld, a patriotic citizen of Britain who all approved of Britannia's actions.

She hates the fact that she had to allow this part of herself to exist. A nasty truth Kozuki Kallen was much more limited in things he could do and places to go here.

Tokyo Tower, once a symbol of pride and joy for the Japanese people, has been converted to Britannia Victory Memorial Center. A museum commemorating Britannia's victory during the occupation of Japan.

Everywhere he looked, there were pictures of Britain and Glasgow soldiers in battle. Places across the country that had been damaged or destroyed by the war, and Britain's victories, because they would not dare commemorate the battles in which the Japanese had fought back successfully.

It is her nausea.

He saw the movement in his peripheral vision, and he knew it was Ohgi, Kento, and Toru following after her.

Everyone suspected this was a trap, though this man's interference had saved his life in Shinjuku.

It was only for this reason that they would at least feel it out.

It would never be said that the Japanese would have left an unpaid debt if this man had them saved or Britain to deprive them of their wealth.

The only other people on the ground floor of the tower besides them, was a couple of Britannia, casually observing one of the old guns AA Japan had tried to use against the original Glasgow.

Kallen would swear he saw the couple look in his direction for a moment. But when they were eyelids, they were still looking at the weapon, as if their eyes had ever moved

Tokyo Tower, 04:00. Why here, of all places? '

XXX

"It was Kururugi Suzaku who contacted us, did not we?" Kento asked the other two softly.

"Do not jump to the conclusions," Ogi said, as the three of them moved to a glass bowl, and were interested in the images inside.

"But he could have been arrested after calling Kallen," Toru said.

"Then this place is too dangerous for us to stay," said Kento.

Before something more could be said about this subject, a strong ring resounded from the speakers, catching everyone's attention on the floor. "Miss Kallen Stadtfeld of Ashford Academy, a lost object has been turned into for you. Please come to the service desk on the observation deck."

Ohgi, Kento, and Toru all opened their eyes for surprise, looked to their left where they knew Kallen had stood, just to find his disappearance.

They headed for the lifts as fast as they could without seeming suspicion.

XXX

"Are you sure this is yours?"

Kallen took the phone out of the woman's tight hands, and took a look.

It was brand new, and a top of the model line too.

Written in the back was his name and Ashford Academy.

Anyone this man was, he certainly knew how to plan ahead.

He kept locking the phone in his hand intensely, as if he would then reveal the identity of their savior alone.

"It's yours, is not it?" The woman once again asked for confirmation.

Kallen shook her head lightly, shaking her thoughts and looked at the woman with a faint smile. "Yes, thank you very much."

He moved away from the counter slowly, and stood in front of the window where several sets of binoculars were mounted.

When he heard the voices of the Ohgi and the others, he let out a sigh of relief.

She hoped they were not angry with her to run on her own, but she really wanted to know who that voice was.

Suddenly, the phone in hand let her know there was an incoming call.

It had been set to vibrate so, to avoid attracting attention through a strong ring.

The caller ID tagged the other caller KIRA.

Not wanting to wait longer, he gave Ohgi a look and saw him nodding.

She turns the gesture with anxiety, and responded to the call. "Am, hi?"

"I want to get on the train out on the circuit line 5 and bring your friends."

"What?" Kallen exclaimed, only for the call to hang up immediately.

He knew. He knew that Ohgi and the others were affiliated with her, and that meant they had been watching them somehow. He scrutinized the observation platform with discretion, then mentally rebuked to be silly. This man, Kira reminded herself, would not call her from the same plane where she could be captured.

If nothing else, this man was in one of the stops along line 5 waiting for them to arrive. He informed Ohgi, Kento, and Toru of the situation, and all three of them quickly made their way out of the tower in the direction of the station. It was time to meet Kira.

XXX

Meanwhile in the governor's palace, precisely in the office of the current governor.

Jeremiah turned with her purple and golden chair to face the man in front: Diethard said, "You have run the Memorial Program of His Highness" A little too flattering for my tastes, but ... "

Diethard explained: "Yes, the masses tend to love tears, excellence."

"I'm talking like a real TV man, but I must recognize the delicacy you showed, you did well in the short period you've had. Almost you thought you expected your height to end improperly." The unexpressed accusation was suspended in the air, waiting to be denied.

Diethard greeted, lightly bending his head in unprecedented respect, "It's common enough that commemorative programs are scheduled in advance for important people."

"Does this even include me?"

Relaxing from the greeting, Diethard replied, "Recent events may have made you a little up on the list, your excellence."

"I did not think it was important until now, is that right?" Oh, how he hated politics.

"What a frankness of you."

"I'm afraid, sir."

"Did you think you could enrich yourself? The army could use a couple of men like you."

"I do not think it would be a good idea, not really my cup of tea."

"You prefer the civil sector, I take it, no matter, I have another favor to ask you." Jeremiah could hear Kewell's unexpressed gaze.

He wanted to be in command instead of him. A very good thing for all those who were not.

"Tomorrow night Suzaku Kururugi will be transferred to his martial court."

"We should face the road with good British patriots," Diethard suggested.

"Excellent, you notice it fast, do not you?"

Jeremiah said to Villetta: "Make sure the mahogany can see his face."

"Lord Jeremiah," Villetta began. "There are those among the Eleven who see the private Kururugi as a hero, some might well try to free him, for example, as my Master and Servants, of course, the last part was not said, only thought by the slave Geass.

Jeremiah replied, "I will be personally there, on my Sutherland, if someone thinks they are causing trouble, he will be executed on the spot."

XXX

Returning to you are our positive characters (?).

Lelouch (?) Laughs low, pauses the phone and enters the director's monorail car.

He waited until the doors were closed in all the other cars before clearing his throat.

"Observe my orders!" Lelouch (?) Commanded his active Geass just as the conductor turned around.

Lelouch (?) Smiled as pleased as the familiar sight of a red ring around a man's pupil appeared.

"You have to turn off all the cameras on this line, after you have to forget about having seen me, and ignore everything you could see or feel coming from the car."

"I see." The red faded ring, and the conductor turned around, preparing the monorail to leave the station, completely unaware of Lelouch (?) As he then made his way through other cars and ordered everyone to ignore everything that is happening around to them and sit perfectly still and silent. Unless you ordered them to do something different.

Created by a certain antisocial Archer, the Mystic Code watch allows Lelouch (?) To change dress in a second. It's a wristwatch, but it's actually a Mystic Code. .

"Now, all you have to do is ..." Lelouch (?) Was interrupted by a cold and apathetic voice, saying, "Recruit terrorists from our side and assault the British convoy, which contain Suzaku."

Archer came out of his spiritual form, manifesting himself behind Lelouch (?).

Lelouch (?) Smiled slightly at Archer's sight. The boy is not a chiacchierone, but for the time being his greatest ally.

For an Archer, he has the ability of an Assassin and a Caster. Not to a minimum of honor or heroic pride, in vain, an extremely capable soldier, ideal for a comedian who wants to destroy a corrupt British empire.

"To save the target, called Suzaku, do we use brute force?" I'm sure Rider, the pirate will be perfect for that, "Archer said, mocking Davy Jones's rebellious and volatile nature.

Lelouch (?) Shook his head. "Such an act can not inspire much confidence in me. I need to show not only these terrorists, but all the Japanese that Kira can do is impossible, possible. I need to prove that I can be a leader worthy of their hope and confidence. "Lelouch (?) said, wanting to be remembered as one of the greatest Leder of history, like Napoleon Bonaparte.

"Then we use deception, theatricality and Magecraft, to become living legends," Archer suggested, creating a ball of fire in his hand.

"Archer, we'd be great friends," said Lelouch (?) Smiling diabolically at the sight of fiery magic, a possible bomber, with Geass and mental instability (?).

What Will Happen In The Future?

Probably the hell ...

XXX

Kallen looked around, resisting the impulse to say the line of conduct that everyone was thinking.

It was quiet.

Too silent.

The passengers sat all in their seats, all staring at them.

None of them had moved a muscle since she and her friends had gone up the train. They might have thought they were dead.

It's almost as if they were in trance or something, Kallen thinks, as Kira's phone buzzes, she raised it to her ear.

"And now?" She asked.

"Look forward and look to your right." The answer came.

Kallen obeyed. " What do you see? "

"The British city," she replied. "We were stolen and built on our sacrifice."

"And to the left?"

"I see our city, the remains of a dried city after the British sucked it."

"Good answer," said the voice, almost proud.

"Now go to the front of the train." He hung Kallen began to walk toward the front, Ohgi and the others followed her.

They spread out among the crowd of silent people, like zombies. Every now and then they pushed them aside without even a grunt of annoyance in response.

They finally entered the next car and Kallen stopped.

There, at the front of the car, there were two hooded figures with their shoulders directed at them.

"Who are you ?" Kallen asked.

Both figures remained silent.

"Whoa," Sugiyama said. "Do you think it's a trap?"

Raising his arms, Kallen yelled, "Well, was one of you in Shinjuku?

The figures remained silent and immovable.

Sugiyama said, "Hey, we're talking to you!"

Just as the train entered a tunnel and was immersed in the darkness. Both figures turned, revealing two imposing faces that would have been incised forever in the minds of those who watched it.

This Lelouch (?) Had gone a slightly different design, thanks to the resources recently purchased and Archer's Magecraft.

The costume looks like a latest-generation high-tech armor, created using: weapons, Sakuradite, Magecraft, technology taken from British labs and a variety of materials.

The armor to a knight's design, the primary color is black, followed by the red.

The helmet with a triangular red visor ▼.

The armor to a combined Western and Eastern style

it has embedded in it several layers of armor, which made it look like Lelouch (?) much bigger and more robust.

However, wearing the black coat, with the high collar bearing Zero, it seems that some of Lelouch's tastes are still present.

In a way it seems like a knight ninja scholar coming from the future.

Archer for some reason decided to change his dress as well.

Now it carries a black-colored samurai armor with golden engravings, at first glance the armor seems something made by divine hands, no mortals, probably true, many Servants receive equipment from gods or spirits.

Archer wears a skull-like mask that completely conceals his face, except for his red eyes, but Archer does not give up his hooded black coat.

Around the waist brings two swords, not every kind of sword, but a katana and a wakizashi.

Kallen's group releases a bit seeing Samurai and ancient Japanese weapons.

When Kira spoke a horizontal line appeared on the visor, moving up and down, recalling Transformer Prime's Soundwave.

"Yes, I'm Kira. My side is Zekken, my right arm, and my Samurai." Answered Lelouch (?) Pointing to Archer.

When Kira spoke a horizontal line appeared on the visor, moving up and down, recalling Transformer Prime's Soundwave.  
In addition, the helmet installed a voice modular, which distorted the voice of Lelouch (?), Making it appear that more people are talking at the moment.

Ohgi, Kento and Toru have lost part of the stiffness behind them with those code names.

They were distinctly Japanese names and significant. Names did not believe a British would know or wanted to look.

"What do you think of my little tour of this settlement?" Kira asked, smiling behind the mask.

Archer had once again demonstrated their value as his war advisors, suggesting that they were actually introduced with Japanese names instead of Zero and Infinity.

That familiarity that those names produced had helped lighten and lower the guard of terrorists.

"Tour?" He asked confused.

"I wanted you to have a real appreciation for them, the settlement and the ghetto!" Kira declared, pointing the two different cities with their arms.

Kallen glanced at Ohgi, who nodded and stepped forward.

"Yes, there is a difference between us and the British! A desperate difference! That's why we fight as resistance!"

"You're wrong." Kira denied. "Terrorism will not defeat Britannia!"

"The defeat?" Ohgi murmured, unable to believe that such a thing was possible.

A battle in the ghetto was one thing, but the nation as a whole?

"Terrorism is simply a childish nuisance." Kira continued as if she had not been interrupted.

"What was that?!" Kento exclaimed with anger.

"Are you saying that we are nothing but children?" Toru asked.

"Do not confuse your enemy, not the British people, but Britain itself!" He declared Lelouch (?). "What you need is to fight a war!" "Not involving civilians!" Attacking civilians in the nation is nothing more than simple terrorism, and only helps Britain gather people against you, against your cause! see the same empire that is corrupt, and must be overthrown before Japan and all other territories may be your minds now! "Follow me and take the path of justice!"

Kallen frowned on this man, to talk to them like that. "Do not be absurd, it's easy to say what you want, but it does not mean anything if you can not support it! How can we trust someone who will not even show us his face!"

"You are right!" Kento agreed fiercely.

"Get the mask!" He ordered Toru.

"I hide my face for your own protection." Kira informed them, the group blinked at his confused words.

"Because you see ... without this mask, I can not control the same power the emperor seeks to control."

"What are you talking about?" Kallen asked, feeling the hair on the back of the neck, as if the dumps were crossing the spine.

"What power?"

"I had anticipated your skepticism ..." Kira murmured. Raising the other hand, which until then has been hidden, to reveal a conducting microphone "and that's why I organized a demonstration for the passengers of the previous machines."

"What did you do to them?" Kallen asked, the red man moved to face the masked man just to be caught behind by one of the passengers of the previous car as they swam as a flood.

"Hey what the hell?" Urged Ogi, struggling wildly against the two great men in a uniform who held him down. One of them quickly lifted him from his weapon.

"I knew it! You got us here so you could!"

"Stop, release." Zero ordered, the group blinked as their assailants moved away from their people.

"Now, all of you back to the previous car, behave as if nothing had happened."

"Yes ... My Master ..." mumbled the assassins in tandem, the rebels looked with reverential fear as they came out. Looking unbelieving as they resumed their posts. Fixing the floor in the air, many of them flaunt their broken nose or black eyes from their struggle, but they do not seem to worry about them as statues.

"What the hell?" one of the rebels stood open, seated in confusion, walking toward one of his assailants and waving a hand in front of him.

"Hypnosis?" He asked, touching the man's face, without getting any answer.

"No, what the hell is this?"

"Throughout their journey, everyone on this train has been ordered to ignore everything that happens." Kira informed them, the group looked at the confused man, his eyes wide open when they saw Ohgi's gun in his hand.

"Even if someone were to shoot a weapon ..."

He opened the fire, firing at the windows on the right side, Kallen covered his head with a scream, looking up and wandering as the shooting stopped. Amazed at the sight of the crowd who did not answer behind her.

"They will not react." Kira finished, spinning the empty weapon so that she held her for the barrel, the handle pointing to the floor.

"Such is the power of power sought by the Emperor of Britain ... the power of Geass."

"Geass?" Ohgi repeated, the stunned head of resistance looked confused at the disguised face of Kira and a bit of terror if he had been honest with himself.

"Do you mean ... the Emperor ... has the power to do it?"

"That's right," Kira admitted, causing panic from the rebels as they whispered to each other.

"Although its power is subtly different from mine." The masked man informed them, touching the helmet as he spoke.

"My Geass requires direct visual contact because it works, the Emperor is not so limited, I can not control my Geass, while Emperor can activate it at will."

"That's why I wear my helmet." Ohgi deduced, knowing that he had seen it on his face, along with a stunned Kallen, as they put together all the pieces as the world's greatest puzzle "if you did not ..."

"So the next words I say could put a Geass on anyone who met my eyes." Kira agreed, her dark tone.

"So if I had to hypothetically tell someone to 'hike' they would not stop walking even if their feet started to bleed."

Kallen gasped, suddenly not so interested in seeing who was under the mask. He could not even imagine having to live a life where the wrong word could cost someone their own will or life.

"However, this power is not useless." Kira admitted. Turning the redhead away from her thoughts as she turned to face them again.

"He convinced Clovis to order a cease fire much easier, after all."

"So you were ordering the ceasefire." Ohgi noticed, looking at the masked man in understanding, his calm features, or at least smoother than he really felt in "You saved many lives that day, we included".

"I could not have died there." Kira informed him, walking to the head of the rebels, holding the empty weapon.

"Methods apart, your goals and my case coincide, you simply have to apply differently."

"Did you kill Clovis, did not you?" He asked Ogi, his hand stopped in the act of accepting the gun from the man.

"Did you use your Geass to make him order the ceasefire, then you killed him?"

"Clovis was an arrogant asshole, who did not even give a penny on the life of a non-British."Kira said, her flat tone and point, though Ohgi thought she had felt a hint of ... regret, with that modulated voice.

"I just made the first step to let the empire know the game was going on."

"And you set Kururugi to take the fall?" He asked Ohgi, his gaze stiffened slightly for true, he did not have the love for the 'british honorary' of most of the other 'Eleven', just to beat his eyelashes when Kira shook his head.

"This was done by a certain Geremia Gottwald, a member of the Clovis Guard who is one of the main complainants of the" Honorary Britannian "system. The masked man revealed many of the rebels muttering each other in recognition.

"No doubt you are going to use Kururugi as an example of why the system should be abolished."

"And if that should happen ..." Kallen concluded, eyes hardened for understanding, teeth clenched for disgust.

"Then those citizens who were lucky enough to earn the right to live in the settlement ..."

"Their lives will be torn once again by them," Kira concluded, nodding at the red deduction.

"Throw back into slums, be arrested or executed for believing they are the same as the British."

"This is a very serious thing." One of the rebels whispered in Ohgi's ear, his face a fearful and fearful mask while staring Kira uncertain, looking at Ogi for further instructions.

Ogi remained silent as he watched the vast flow of knowledge that Kira had just revealed to them.

Any doubt they launched at Kira, rejected with logic or real evidence.

It really seemed that Kira wanted to help them, but could not simply trust the man so easily.

"Tell me, is that next to you and the influence of your Geass? Are angry Japanese patriots or soldiers you commanded to serve you loosely?"He pointed to the samurai who until then had remained silent.

Kira chuckled amused.

He saw that this was taking a negative reaction from the four, and so he managed to cut himself out.

"Forgive me, but the idea that I can command Zekken against their will is fun." Zekken is one of the few to be immune to Geass's power, and even have the ability to remove his effects from others. if you have ever doubted my word, that my allies will be protected by this power. "Kira said, the Archer class possesses classroom skill, Independent Action, which makes it extremely difficult to influence it with Commando Seals.

Geass can be used, but Archer said he is immune. Because in the life of dealing with people who possess powers similar to Geass, moreover, Magecraft can undo the effect of Geass.

"We are looking for Britannia's defeat as much as you are. But we are not enough to defeat Britain and the army it has massed, no matter what skill or power we possess." The Samurai said, with an unusually emotional voice.

"As Kira has said, to become a force that will liberate Japan You must become more than a resistance fighter You must become an army all yours" Continuous Zekken, his voice is not boring or monotonous, but charismatic, his posture change , his aura is different.

Archer possesses the personal skill called Charisma, he knows when and how to use it.

This did a lot to reassure Ohgi.

"After what I've seen and heard, I find it difficult to doubt about you, but that does not mean that I can only trust you."

"I would have a very low opinion of your leadership if I did," Kira reassured him.

"If you want to test my commitment, I will give it to you. Instead of showing you my face, I will show you my power." Kururugi Suzaku is impossible and free from the clutches of the British military tonight. "  
XXX

"He killed the British prince! Suuraku Kururugi should be treated like a hero!"

"But he is a British honor!"

"Is not the son of the late Prime Minister Kururugi?"

"You mean the man who left Japan! People do not know about him!"

The discussion between General Katase Tatewaki and Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe Josui. To decide if to help Kururugi Suzaku, he went back and forth for more than an hour, with many JLF members in the room moving to support the man they believed to be right. The one who had not taken the position was Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh Kyoshirou, also known as Kiseki no Tohdoh.

"Shinjuku's accident was the work of the Kozuki group, right?" Katase churches.

"Yes, general." Kusakabe confirmed. "They are currently led by a man named Ohgi."

"Your thoughts, Tohdoh?" Katase asked, turning to face the highly decorated war hero who was kneeling in front of the room, with his own katana staff lying in front of him.

Tohdoh remained silent, contemplating the situation closely. He had to think of the situation as a member of JLF and not as the former instructor of Kururugi Suzaku. For a severe crime such as Kururugi's crime, British security around prisoners would have been quite high.

His choice was clear. "We do not have the duty to join him in a public performance."

"Such cowardice!" Kusakabe exclaimed. "Are you exactly what they call Kiseki no Tohdoh?"

"You should not confuse a miracle with madness!" Tohdoh responded. "Our duty is towards the liberation of Japan as a whole. Kururugi Suzaku has made his choice of joining the British Army, accepting the consequences of his actions."

XXX

Cecile sat in the chair out of Suzaku's cell."Good news," he said. "Those two you asked Lloyd were not in the list of victims." Suzaku immediately breathed a sigh of relief. He went on to say, "He would have come to deliver the news himself, but he is a bit worried about trying to fix the Lancillotto as quickly as possible. I'm not sure he slept since the terrorists had dismantled it." Obviously he did not mention the fact that the only time he did not work on repairs was when he was screaming that Suzaku was brought before him to be punished for allowing his child to be injured or cursed in a colorful way the terrorists who had dared to put a hand on his precious.

"Good to know," Suzaku said, his voice slightly muddled by the dividing wall in the middle.

Cecile nodded. "Do not worry, Suzaku, we're doing everything we can to help you get out of this casino, especially Lloyd." After all, without a devotee, his beloved Lancillotto would not be able to work. He also wanted to personally be the one who distributed Suzaku's pay.

"I have confidence in the system, I will come out for sure." He wanted his death for the murder he had committed. Not one of the few crimes he was innocent of.

Cecile smiled weakly. Oh Suzaku, he thought. I know how Lloyd feels when he calls me naive.

XXX

Villetta lifted the phone while buzzing. "Yes?" She replied.

"Villetta Nu", the voice of his master echoed in his ears.

Lowering his voice so that no one except his companion could hear, she asked: "What can I do for you, My Master?"

"Tonight there will be a show, you do not interfere, you do not help the Suzaku's escape, or you have to stop it. I need you to stay a flawless record as you can so that you can leak information. In addition, you do not blow your cover and protect me, even though my death seems certain. "

"Yes, My Master, will be like" commands you.

XXX

Jeremiah sat in the chair in front of Kururugi cell, frowning at the thought of having to ask for help from an easy asked: "How can I help you, sir?"

There is neither confidence nor hatred in his voice, but it still affected Jeremiah. Of course the British Honorary it is cheating.

Jeremiah said, "You are the son of Genbu Kururugi, right?"

Kururugi stiffened. "Yup."

"I heard that when the prince Lelouch and Nunnally princess in Britain were sent to Japan before the occupation, your family hosted them. Is that true?"

He nodded. "Yup."

"What happened to them?" He had failed with his woman, his empress, but he did not believe that her children were dead. He could feel his allegiance call him, telling him to help. He had to make amends. To atone for his failure.

"We were separated during the occupation."

"And you have no idea where they might be?"

Kururugi swallowed. "I have no idea." But he was nodding.

Jeremiah stood up, barely restrained anger. "You're a terrible liar, Kururugi, and I will get the truth." Nothing would prevent him from serving his prince and princess.

XXX

ach time, any moment now, look at the crowds that line the way ... Everyone is waiting! Waiting for the man accused of killing Prince Clovis! "Waiting for the honorary British Kururugi Suzaku to go! Waiting for the former eleven!"

"The camera is slow 5, Charles, have organized the crowd?" Standing inside the van HI-TV Channel 5, was Diethard Reid, the man in charge personally to capture the entire show in front of the camera for the public.

He personally put the word out for people to gather along the way and had cameramen interspersed through the crowd to get the best shots.

"Huh, study, let them wait, no delay, everything goes as planned, here he comes ..."

"I ... I can see it! You Kururugi, suspicion!"

Going down the main road from the palace of the viceroy, he was transporting prisoners surrounded by four Sutherland.

"Here you see?" Diethard turned off the microphone and let out a sigh while the smile is instantly erased from his face.

"This fiction ... are as corrupt as any of them."

XXX

"Murderess!"

"Scum!"

"Damn eleven!"

"We want our prince back!"

"Voices of resentment! Voices of anger, getting stronger! Items that give evidence of the love people of the prince had for him! Voices straight who judge the terrorist!"

Jeremiah allowed himself a grin, enjoying the resounding cries of the people who filled the air as they passed.

Things were going as he expected.

With this public support, the objectives of the purist faction would be insured.

"Console substitute Jeremiah!"

"What is that?" Jeremiah snapped the man who was contacting him through the emergency channel.

"Vehicle approaching the main highway from Third Street. We let go according to instructions, but ..."

Now Jeremiah understood why the man had contacted.

"Do you think your target is a terrorist vehicle?"

"Well, sir ... it is the car of Prince Clovis."

"Prince?" Jeremiah frowned.

Anyone to point to in that way the prince's staff in the car was making a statement, a challenge. Well, he would face that challenge head on.

"Let him go through us! All the forces stop!" Jeremiah nodded, raising his right hand.

The transport of prisoners and the four Knightmare with protective details are all stopped in the middle of the road.

XXX

"They stopped! They did indeed!" Ohgi exclaimed surprised.

The other members of the resistance have gathered around the TV in the store from which they were based, also expressing various degrees of shock and awe. But one.

"Heh! It was just a coincidence!" Tamaki easily dismissed.

"But, he predicted Kira, Jeremiah would do it because he likes to be the center of ..." she reminded Ohgi.

"Coincidence!" Tamaki replied irritably.

XXX

'This will not work. We're going to be killed. 'Kallen thought frantically, as he slowly drove the car on the way to the Knightmares waiting.

Jeremiah easily spotted the personal car of Prince Clovis making his way toward them across the road and stopped right in front of their position.

He had not been told what really happened to the car after the murder of the viceroy. He believed that it was simply demolished, as the personal transport of the prince was just that. Designed only for the transport of Prince Clovis.

"Get out, you that you dare ruin the transport of His Highness!" Jeremiah shouted.

The great British flag adorning the front of the carriage suddenly lit on fire and burned away almost instantly. To reveal a cloaked and masked figure who was sitting on a throne, a tall and looked very solid back.

Because of the exquisite craftsmanship that had gone into its construction, it is easily characterized as a work of art.

Well, until he stopped on his only fault, he was made entirely of bones.

In addition, construction of the throne seemed to use a lot of human or broken bones, while it was not stained with blood or meat and was completely made up of a few white bones. Yet imagine you smell the gurgle.

The masked figure had a powerful aura around him, more the throne of bones gave him a dark background, radiating power and terror.

"Star Game, Japan, I'm Kira!" He shouted the person sitting on the throne of bones, his voice was amplified from the helmet, so everyone can hear it.

"Who is this person?" Her name is Kira and is located in front of the convoy! It could be a terrorist? But if it is, what a stupid mistake.

XXX

Diethard stared at the figure that now occupies all screens of the van of the news.

"Kira ... Murderess mean?" He wondered.

XXX

Jeremiah watched the crowds on both sides of the trail and saw that they were concentrating on this new stranger who had captured their attention with just a few words.

"Enough, Kira! Your little show is over!"

He raised a gun in the air and fired a shot, giving the signal for the four VTOL to liberate the Sutherland that had transported. The four Knightmare collapsed around the car of Prince, with rifles stood up to shoot him.

Suddenly a figure came from who knows where, was a samurai in a black armor with golden insignia.

He pulled his katana from black sheath, only disappeared in a moment. the four Knightmare Sutherland were cut in two vertically. The cockpits and pilots within them have had no hope.

In an instant instead of the glorious Knightmare they have been reduced to rubble wet blood and the samurai will find the right Kira, putting the katana in its sheath.

"Impossible ..." Suzaku said, and the collar around his neck provoked a painful electric shock.

"You have your soldiers, Jeremiah, but I have an unbeatable sword," he said Kira making fun of Jeremiah.

"I am ZEKKEN Chest, the Supreme Sword of Lord Kira, if you want to hurt him you have to go on my body!" He threatened the masked samurai.

"So you have a couple of tricks and a bodyguard, I should be struck Remove the mask Kira, or my men will shoot!" He ordered Jeremiah, trying not to sound intimidated by the sight of ZEKKEN Chest.

Kira lifted his right hand to the mask, appearing as if he were to follow the order, until it sent him in the air and snapped his fingers.

The two halves of the transport crumble to reveal a large circular container contents in the rear.

"What ...?" Jeremiah gasped.

"Lord Geremia, this is ...!" Villa shouted from his rider at the rear of the convoy.

"Yes, you've never seen what was contained in this container, you think it's a poison gas capsule." Lelouch (?) He thought with an arrogant smile behind his mask.

"No! That's just ..." Suzaku received another painful electric shock in his throat for trying to speak once more.

"You ... you're a bastard ..." he muttered furiously Jeremiah. "He took all the British hostage here !. Without them even knowing they have hostages!

He leveled the gun directly to Kira mask. Pero ZEKKEN Chest stepped in front of him, ready to pull out his sword.

"Are you going to shoot me? I think you know what consequences you should lose." Lelouch (?) To Germany mocked.

Geremia morse a curse, for he knew that Kira was right. If he missed, and he accidentally hit the container, he would be the responsibility of those who knew how many British dead, more his accomplice ZEKKEN Chest seems to want to have paid blood.

Reluctantly he lowered the gun and motioned to Knightmare also to do so.

XXX

"The number six units, bring up the sound and take the camera on her face." Diethard ordered, excited to see something useful.

"Lord, it's too dangerous out there." One of the workers complained.

"Tch, amateurs." Diethard grumbled as he grabbed a camera and rushed to the scene.

XXX

"Very well, your request?"

"An exchange." Kira said simply.

"This is to Kururugi Suzaku."

"Absurd!" Geremia ruggì. "This man is accused of high treason for the murder of Prince Clovis! I can not deliver it!"

"No, you're wrong, Jeremiah, is not the murderess, the one who killed Clovis ... I was me!" Kira declared dramatically. Staring directly into the camera that Diethard was concentrating on his own mask when he arrived.

"It's gone too far. We can not escape! Now it's hopeless ..." He thought Kallen, trembling with fear. The hands that clung to the steering wheel as a lifeline.

"That knight, can not make a decision so simple, the life of an innocent Japanese for thousands of British lives, what a rider can not bring himself in a situation like that?" He said ZEKKEN Chest, making fun of Jeremiah.

"The Tried Kururugi is an Eleven, Japan is no longer there for years, ZEKKEN Chest" said Jeremiah.

In a ZEKKEN Chest moment began to laugh out loud, stopping his laughter, told the audience looked toward the room: "Beautiful joke Jeremiah, instead of a fake rider you should be a comedian. Let me explain it to you. The Holy Empire of Britannia, led by the pulling insane called Charles zi Britannia, can plunder the earth, may terrify the people, can impose his lies, but can not crush his spirit. Japan will be reborn from its ashes, like the majestic phoenix! "said ZEKKEN Chest, gained the attention of every Eleven watching TV.

Diethard smiled excited, continues to look at everything through his camera. 'This is all a show for the two of them, a great performance.'

Jeremiah shouted: "He's crazy, I tell you, to disguise this truck at its height, and Kira ZEKKEN Chest, you will pay the price for teasing the crown!"

The feedback sounded throughout the procession before a recording of a familiar voice began to sound.

Prince Clovis said, "We can not allow it to come out a word, we cover our tracks !. In the name of Clovis Britain, destroy the ghetto Shinjuku! Do not leave alive only eleven!"

Everything was silent. Purists were terrified, horrified that a recording of the order had managed to get out.

Kira said, "Clovis ordered the death of all eleven of Shinjuku, and the destruction of the ghetto itself, can not let this heinous crime remained unpunished so I executed."

Diethard smiled. He can not decide who rake in the room or Kira ZEKKEN Chest, both are magnificent.

Jeremiah growled: "You'll pay for this!" He drew his gun aiming to ZEKKEN Chest, hoping that the bullet passes through him and hit Kira.

"To hit Lord Kira, I must first kill, false knight of Britain. From vassal Vassal, tell me, Jeremiah, what gives you the right to call himself a knight?. You bully and abuser, follow orders without question, no matter how odious and kill without conscience like you do ?. "

The frown of Jeremiah is made darker.

"L 'Empress Marianne would be very disappointed in you. Am I right Lord Kira" he said ZEKKEN Chest turning to Kira.  
The Jeremiah's eyes widened.

The gun slipped from his fingers, falling to the ground. "How do you know?" he whispered. "You can not know ..."

"That you were a member of his Royal Guard ?. What you could not defend it on the night he was killed ?. I'm curious, Jeremiah Where are your loyalties? With the Empire? Or with your lady that you could not to defend? With sin and evil, or the duty and the honor? " said Kira from his throne, Geremiah was pale, numb.

Check the turn of ZEKKEN Chest ending Jeremiah. "This is what it means to be a knight, defend justice at all costs, defend the weak and the helpless. Give your life for yourself, be a shining example of honor, value and cavalry of all forms. However, you're the farthest thing from you. you call yourself a knight, but do everything possible to oppress and dominate the helpless Japanese! you have consciously made a scapegoat for a crime he did not commit just to promote your agenda A true knight would not bear this injustice! "He shouted ZEKKEN Chest.

"But I ..." he muttered Jeremiah. "I was just trying to ..."

"What a shame it is that Britain should see one of their supposed knights fall so far." I keep Kira, laughing Jeremiah.

Jeremiah simply stood there, without seeing him, motionless, speechless.

Diethard, however, was surprised. With simple words, these two masked men had reduced one of the most proud of the whole Area 11 men in a wreck that was unresponsive.

However, Kira stood firm, "But unfortunately, even after all the atrocities simply because Clovis wanted his secrets remain secret, pales even compared to the tragedy would happen if the public becomes aware of Orange." Jeremiah did not even seem to have recognized the declaration.

Orange? He wondered Diethard.

What is a kind of top secret project?

For a second visor Kira became green in color and a symbol V-shaped appeared in the center, this helmet does not hinder the fact Geass can strengthen it, the wonders of the Magecraft of a Servant.

"Now, unless you do not feel that the skeleton is out of the closet, you will do everything possible to let go, even your prisoner!" Kira ordered from his throne, at a later Jeremiah stiffened.

It seems to have been shaken from its slumber, his posture was relaxed. "Okay, okay," he said.

He ordered his subordinates: "You there, release the prisoner."

One of Sutherland standing next to that of Jeremiah, the door opened to reveal a British man in uniform.

"What are you thinking, doing a deal at a time like this?"

Jeremiah turned abruptly man, eyes blazing with anger. "Kewell Lord! That's an order!"

Left with no other choice, the armed guards transport prisoners freed the arms of Kururugi Suzaku. She allowed him to walk towards Kira. The terrorist got up from his throne of bones.

"Who the hell ..." Suzaku began to ask, but he had to stop while another painful jolt poured down his throat already wound.

"I did not expect that would allow you to speak." He said Kira consciously examining the shock collar around the neck of Suzaku.

Kallen got out and approached him, wearing the white dress that Clovis driver had asked his driver to wear.

"If they go away, we will be disgraced!" Kewell cursed as he went back into his Sutherland.

"Kira, it's time." He said Kallen.

"Then we'll talk later," he said Kira raising a detonator and hitting the trigger with your thumb.

XXX

The gas cylinder immediately began to release of dark red smoke clouds in the streets, sending people along the way running and screaming in fear.

"Tch, Elevens coward!" Kewell slipped back into his Sutherland and raised his rifle to shoot Kira, except that both of his hands had been cut from ZEKKEN Chest Knightmare, who was keeping an eye on Knightmare.

Before he could react, ZEKKEN Chest disappeared from view in a second leg of Sutherland were cut, dropping to the ground Knightmare, now motionless and helpless, without wasting time, ZEKKEN Chest glimpse the pilot's cabin, using his katana.

They did not want to cause explosions, could escape the fleeing civilians, he decided to cut off arms and legs, then delete the driver.

"Impossible!" They were the last words of Kewell, before being beheaded by ZEKKEN Chest.

Not far Diethard register the scene, in murderess of Prince Clovis, two masked revolutionaries, among them a superhuman samurai, which destroys Knightmare in seconds.

"Here are my orders, disobedience will be charged with treason, to all units !. We order, let them go at all costs!" He shouted Jeremiah under the effect of Geass.

I group ZEKKEN Chest is rapidly around Kira, Suzaku and Kallen.

"ZEKKEN Chest is the time of your magic," Kira said, waiting a little 'Magecraft.

"Ignis Asp" said ZEKKEN Chest, creating a fire shovel that turned into a snake of fire, which surround the rebel group, less Suzaku. All sane Britons fled frightened, but Diethard who continued to film the magical event.

"Portal to tenebris" said ZEKKEN Chest, creating a portal that manipulated the space-time.

Kallen What you see is darkness. Countless infinitesimally thin but loosely deep. It was an oval half of obsidian which seemed to protrude from the ground. It was a mysterious sight that filled those who looked at him with a powerful sense of unease.

"It was a door?" I Kallen, before he could say anything, Kira pulled her by the hand through the door, while Suzaku ZEKKEN Chest dragged against his will.

The portal closed behind them, leaving no trace, were all vanished into thin air.

XXX

"ZEKKEN Chest your magic will be a useful component for future battles, a teleportation system long range" Kira compliment ZEKKEN Chest.

"Kallen, would you please return to your friends?. I, ZEKKEN Chest and Suzaku have to discuss in private." Said Kira, wanting to try to recruit Suzaku, a pilot with his talent will be a great addition to his army.

Kallen seemed about to protest, but nodded and left the three alone in their private discussion.

He had wanted to ask him how ZEKKEN Chest could teleport all over the city from a hot zone, but somehow I knew he would not get the answer.

XXX

"Really did not think I would be able to save it," said Kento, astonished.

"I call bullshit!" Tamaki exclaimed. "How many times such a bluff work anyway? And he would die without that samurai inhuman"

"He could have done it without ZEKKEN Chest" Kallen said as he approached the group.

"I think we took the show to demonstrate that resources will not only help you to fight on a level ground with Britannia, but exceed them in combat."

"It is the kind of evidence that would promote a lot of confidence in him." Toru admitted with a small smile. "A figure of which people can bet."

"He did exactly what he said he would do," said Ohgi.

"Who else if he could not tear it? Even the Liberation of Japan Front could not do it, or at least, we could not do it. We all thought that the war with the British was impossible. But maybe, with them, you can."

Kallen looked toward where he knew Kira and Suzaku were talking.

'Equest you'd like, Naoto ?. I know it's always been your dream to renew the struggle against Britain, but now that seems possible ... would you trust Kira and ZEKKEN Chest? 'I think Kallen.

XXX

"It seems that you have treated roughly," said Lelouch (?), Examining the wounds could only see the face of Suzaku alone.

"Now you really know how they are, Private Kururugi, Britain is rotten, if you want to change the world, join me!"

Suzaku stared at Kira. The terrorist in front of him, beside him there ZEKKEN Chest, inhuman samurai.

"You have ... is it true that you killed the prince Clovis?" Suzaku Churches.

"All is fair in war and love." He declared Lelouch (?).

"It's natural to kill an enemy commander, the army will fall without a guide" ZEKKEN Chest comment.

Suzaku frowned but reluctantly conceded that point to Kira.

"And the poison gas? And all those taking civilians hostage?"

"Only a bluff that I used for the exchange." Said Kira scornfully. "As a result, no one was killed."

The end justifies the means. That's what Kira is telling him. He could not accept that kind of thinking. "The results? I see ... is all that matters to you."

Kira (?) Stretched out his right hand toward Suzaku. "Join me. The servants that Britain is a nation with no value."

"Maybe it's true, anyway ... I can change in a nation worthy of being! From inside the Britannia!" Suzaku said.

'Change Britannia?. You really are a snap deluded 'I think Lelouch (?).

"Because I think that the goals are equally useless if the means for them are wrong!" Suzaku said he turned and started walking toward the warehouse exit.

"May I know where you're going, you're practically the third most wanted person in Japan, well after me and ZEKKEN Chest" Kira said, with a kind of pride in that fact.

"My court martial begins in an hour." Suzaku replied.

"In simple words you're stupid, you probably will die" comments Kira.

"Even so, those are the rules: if I do not go, they will begin to oppress Eleven and the honorable British." He said Suzaku, and stopped walking.

"The world sucks, especially for anyone who is called Number. Suzaku six naive and too attached have your childish ideals, you betray" he said coldly ZEKKEN Chest, showing his cynicism.

"Yes. Things will only worse for them." Confirmed Suzaku. "If I go back, it could help to influence things for the better."

"You will die a death oribile, probably because of you," said ZEKKEN Chest, without expressing emotions.

"I do not care." Suzaku looked back at them. "I want to take in, but if I tried now, you had to kill me. If I die, I want it for the good of all ... Anyway ... thank you for saving my life."

That said, Suzaku came out of the warehouse, returning to the court to be judged.

Lelouch (?) Sighed and glanced at Archer.

"You are very cynical, but a very good rider. Thanks to you today the match ended with a S" said Lelouch (?).

"Thank you for completion, Master," said Archer.

"ZEKKEN Chest, let's see what they are doing new members of our Guild," Kira said, walking toward the group Kallen.

"Things get interesting, I wonder how it's going looting Rider" he muttered Archer following his Master.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5; The calm before the storm.

A few hours later, Kira and Zekken saved Suzaku and humiliated Jeremiah.

Someone received a very important phone call.

Now Sayoko Shinozaki, 37th successor of the Shinozaki school and Lelouch's maid, runs through the streets of Tokyo.

A few minutes ago, he received a call from Signorino Lelouch, for days his young master disappeared into thin air, leaving no trace.

That is why Sayoko I leave everything afloat and ran to the location of Lelouch, an abandoned factory, which once belonged to the Ashford.

Entering the factory armed with his kunai, ready for anything, in his life as a waitress-ninja to see everything, nothing can surprise you.

Not at what idea he is about to enter.

The factory was completely dark, except for a steel throne, which was lit by a single reflector.

On the throne is Lelouch, his young master, seated like a king, emanates an aura of trust and power never seen before.

"Hi Sayoko, it's been a while since we've seen each other," said Lelouch (?) Smiling at the sight of the maid-ninja.

"Master Lelouch, why are you gone, why are you here? What happened to Shinjuku?" Said Sayoko, slightly worried about his young master, something has changed in him, good or bad, but Lelouch seems something dangerous .

"My Master has been busy, preparing a revolution against Britannia, saving civilians, making friends with terrorists, saving Suzaku-baka, stealing Kallen's heart and many other things ..." A male voice said, as he stepped out of the shadows, going alongside Lelouch.

Sayoko recognizes this person as Zekken, if this samurai is with Lelouch, it means ...

"Lelouch are you Kira?" Sayoko said, spitting the toad out of his throat.

Lelouch (?) Smiled with a too sweet smile, touching a button on the silver watch. In a moment I wear his Kira costume.

Making a dramatic gesture, waving his black cloak, he answered Sayoko:

"He's right, I'm Kira, the future savior of Japan, Britain's greatest enemy."

Kira approached Sayoko, her dark charisma, is reaching Rank-EX.

"Do you want to join me and Zekken, to create a sweeter and gentler world, through the distribution of my father's corruption?" Kira said, like a snake that charms its prey.

Sayoko dropped to her knees with her hand on her heart. Copying the position of a knight, who stands before his king.

"Sayoko Shinozaki, 37th successor of the Shinozaki school, will always be at your service Lelouch, now and until death", said the ninja-maid, proclaiming his loyalty to the dark lord.

Kira smiled under her mask, the guild begins to grow in number.

Now he owns Zekken / Archer, a crazy pirate Servant, a ninja-maid and Japanese terrorists.

"Ninja, prepare the carriage, the first mission for us is to bring Lelouch back from the British prison home, precisely the Ashford Institute" said Zekken, ruining the atmosphere.

"What !?" Kira cried, going back to school is the last thing he wanted to do, before he could say anything, Archer using a simple fist made them lose consciousness.

"Sayoko, take Kira to her sweet sister, as vice-comadante I'll keep everything under control," said Zekken, before disappearing who knows where.

"I have a feeling that the coming months will be ... unique" Sayoko mumbles, carrying Lelouch like a sack of potatoes, Kira or not Kira, Lelouch remains extremely light.

XXX

"Case number 107: Private Suzaku Kururugi, Area Eleven Military Forces In the assassination of His Highness Prince Clovis, you are no longer a suspect and is here released for lack of evidence". The judge slammed the gavel.

At first the classroom was not full of many people and was completely emptied as soon as the judge dismissed the case.

No defender, no prosecutor, only the judge waiting for him and he dismissed the case before leaving quickly.

"Out of the way please!" A voice shouted.

Suzaku stopped and looked up, spotting a girl who fell to the ground. 'What ?!'

"Look below!" The girl screamed as Suzaku left the bag and took it with both arms.

It was very light as Suzaku realized while he was able to hold it up without difficulty.

"Are you OK?" Suzaku asked as he put it down.

He took on his appearance, noting his long pink hair and violet eyes. He instinctively made them think "beautiful" in his mind. At the same time he wonders if he had seen it before.

"I'm sorry, I did not know anyone was down here when I jumped." The girl said hurriedly.

"Well, do not worry, I did not expect a girl to fall from the sky and into my arms". Suzaku shook off his apology.

The girl seemed to stare at him for some reason. "Oh my."

Suzaku did not realize that she recognized him immediately as the man who was accused of killing Prince Clovis.

"Something wrong?" Suzaku asked, wondering why he was staring.

The last thing he needed was to be accused of assaulting someone and ending up arrested again.

"Oh yes, there's something wrong, the truth is that the bad guys are chasing me, so considering the circumstances, could you help me?" The girl asked.

Suzaku looked at her and then climbed back through the window where she had jumped out.

He knows that something does not work in his story, but he is British while he is a British honorary.

Also she can not say no to that beautiful face of her. He quickly crushed that thought as he nodded and took her away.

He quickly wore sunglasses to conceal his identity because many Britons still harbored feelings of suspicion and resentment for him.

"We did not introduce ourselves, we have? My name is ..." He turned for a second before finishing. "Euphie."

"Euphie?" Suzaku churches.

"Yes, Euphie."

Suzaku decided to introduce himself. "My name is ..."

"Do not tell me because I already know, you're a celebrity, son of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, private Suzaku Kururugi." The girl interrupted him.

XXX

Lloyd and Cecile sat in a convoy, stopping at a red light. Cecile had finally convinced the lanky scientist that without Suzaku the Lancelot was useless and that he would have to take a break from repairs to come with her to recover it. "We are late," Lloyd said. "I hope he's still waiting for us."

Cecile asked: "Considering the accusation, did they really release him?"

"Yes, they have no evidence, although I'm sure they put him to the third degree because of the Kira incident." He looked out the window and looked surprised to see Suzaku and a pink-haired girl walking side by side along the road.

"Huh? What, why is ..."

XXX

Suzaku quickly looked around before speaking."You lied first, there's no one chasing you, are you?"

When he did not answer, Suzaku turned to see that he was within walking distance of him, talking to a pair of cats with a wounded paw.

"Meow, meow, meow, Aw, the kitten's paw hurts? Oh!" Both cats hissed. "Meow, meow, meow."

The instant he touched the cat's head, he apparently changed his mind and allowed himself to stroke it.

The second cat, a female,

he stared before accepting the girl's other hand.

"Meow, Meow." Euphie smiled as he picked up the cats.

She gave her the cuddles for Suzaku to cat obviously does not like it, while the cat accepts the cuddles from Suzaku.

"Oh my!" Euphie winced.

Suzaku tried to pull back his finger but the cat seemed determined not to give up.

It took a moment for Suzaku to free his finger.

The second cat seemed to laugh at this scene.

"Are you okay, Suzaku?" Euphie asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, see, no blood?" Suzaku raised his finger.

"We should wrap it up just in case and fix the leg of this little one." The cats meowed and nestled in Euphie's arms with both purring.

"Aw, so cute."

"How do you think a cat was hurt anyway?"Suzaku said as they resumed walking.

"Arthur says he had a bad landing, did not he, Arthur?" Euphie asked.

The cat seemed to understand as he answered with a meow.

"Arthur?"

"Uh, this is his name." Euphie answered as if it were obvious. "And the name of the other cat is Merlin."

"Nya Nya, Nya Nya" shouted the black cat, angry, hating this name.

"Oops, my fault, his name is Nefertiti" said Euphie, seeing that the black cat belongs to an Egyptian race.

Suzaku smiled and had to stop laughing. "Did he introduce himself?"

"No. But Arthur is his name, the same." Euphie answered with a humorous smile.

They finally reached the shop where Suzaku bandaged his finger while Euphie bandaged the leg of Arthur who was sitting and waiting for it to end.

"Do you have problems with cats?" Euphie asked as he finished.

"I like them very well." Suzaku tried to stroke Arthur, but the cat once again hissed at him."Attraction is not mutual anyway."

"I think unrequited love is the mark of a kind person".

The second Euphie was done both cats ran down the street.

"Oh, the kittens have escaped." Euphie said sadly.

The two cats ran into an alley, Archer finds himself, waiting for the report of his subordinate pets.

"You are late," the man in black commented.

"Nya Nya Nya Nya" said the Egyptian black cat to her master.

"Miao Miao" Arthur said, taking a look at Archer, he does not really like the guy who smells dead, but the company of a beautiful exotic cat is hard to find.

"I know, I know, a deal is a deal." He said Archer, hearing Arthur's complaints. "I'll find you a place where you can get a lot of fish."

Arthur mewed happily.

"But if I see small, mixed-race kittens, you will be killed like the real Arthur Pendragon, with a sword through the chest" threaten Archer, acting like a father, for his cat.

XXX

In another part of Tokyo, precisely the governor's palace.

Cornelia was less pleased it would have been the understatement of the century.

The failure of those idiots 'purists' seemed to mount only greater, as he had seen the sideshow of a parade they had thrown.

End the low note with some crazy go away with their main suspect, who seemed to be nothing more than a scapegoat.

He rushed down the ramp and out of the recently landed plane. Ignoring the fact that it was fine in the evening.

Touching Guilford he stopped for a moment when he saw a spotlight shining on people waiting for her as it would be normal for the arrival of a princess of Britannia in a government agency.

Cornelia frowned.

Heads would have rolled over this problem of terrorism; it seems these idiots were not even looking for them.

He immediately identified the rank officer.

With quick decisive steps she reached him and cut off the attempted introduction, barking, "You and your men what are you doing here ?. After the abysmal failure before, you should at least try to save the situation by tracking down those terrorists. know where that prisoner has become too much, damn it! "

If she had not been so angry she would have laughed as the officer swallowed. It emits a loud 'gulp', and replied. "We have not been in charge of what happened in the parade, while the whole thing that remains is the situation in the hands of the purist officers."

This brought Cornelia shortly, his rage at what happened previously at war with his fury over this obviously stupid action. "So who is responsible?"

The officer looked at the loss of how to respond, but before he could cut a dark-skinned young woman, he ran out of the building holding a pile of papers and running a hurried reverence.

"I'm sorry, Princess Cornelia, I was meant to meet out here, but I tried to organize and understand who can do what."

His eyebrow arched as he looked at the exhausted woman, "Are you responsible?"

The woman nodded silently, like the first sniffed officer. Noting the lower rank of the woman purists to the man behind her, she found herself confused and more than a little troubled.

"How did your rank go too low?"

The woman looked down as she spoke, "As for the chain of command Prince Clovis had established after his personal command staff the purists would have to take command of the armed forces Area. But with the death of Sir Callahan, Sir Barth and Lord Darius in Shinjuku, Lord Gottwald be arrested, and Lord Kewell killed by are the last senior officer on the left.I was put in charge of the armed forces when Lord Gottwald was arrested was well known that while Prince Clovis and General Bartley were in charge of the armed Kewell and Gottwald are the ones to choose from almost every officer the military has room here.I was also going through all I could that Lord Gottwald had on his , when I'm trying to find someone already checked to help with this fiasco Kira and Zekken I had to reshuffle because we received a call that there were forces to basic buildings of San Giorgio. But I ..."

"Was not that what?"

His words came out almost like a roar as they cut the woman out of her eyes by focusing on the military officer behind the woman. "And where was the royal army during this ?!"

He interrupted as the officer went to answer."Princess I could not justify sending more people from the consulate with how many men, so I was trying to find others that I could trust in. If it's anyone's fault for what happened it's mine. I had to do better, but the princess is there ... "

How annoyed as it was for the interruption could not help but think the woman showed her promise, and certainly had the unity and initiative of a good leader. Although he was clearly unqualified for the role he was , as the woman pulled off finally got up again and there was a shady look there: "Well with it?"

There is a second before the woman clearly rallied herself. "There are things that need to be discussed your height before doing anything else." The woman's eyes passed all those present, first slowly nodding to herself, "This conversation should continue in. I ..."

"Guilford get those who came with us prepare, if we need them, I want a full assessment of at least Consulate by tomorrow morning." I want to check the prisoners who are currently held alone, then look in search for this character Kira and her bodyguard, Zekken. "

Returning to the woman nodded toward the building, finally, the capture of the woman's name tag under the spotlight spotlight, Villetta Nu.

XXX

Suzaku could not help but look at the wasteland to which Shinjuku had been reduced.

He does not know why Euphie wanted to come here. Despite his warnings he insisted on coming here.

"The Shinjuku ghetto, again ruined, the residences were just starting to come back." Suzaku said.

All those people, all those men, women and children, dead because some have refused to let the system work and try to change things for the better.

"Friend, they did not use RG on Elevens, I thought they would not do it."

Although Suzaku did not approve of the Eleven fighting Britain, he did not like to see the suffering of his people as fun for a group of stuck British.

However, he knew he was an honorary Briton and could not do anything to stop them.

Everything made his decision stronger.

Beside him, Euphie was having similar thoughts.

Unfortunately, not everyone shared their thoughts.

A trio of Elevens decided that they had to punish students for their tourism in the ghettos.

One of them, a tall-mouthed man with reddish-brown hair, approached them and detached a camera from one of the student's hands

"Get out of here, British bastards!"

The students seemed too scared to do something and Suzaku knew how it would end.

Unwilling to let other useless blood pour, Suzaku dropped his bags and spoke clearly to Euphie.

"Stay here!" Then he ran to where the fighting was about to begin.

"How dare an Eleven talks to us like ..."

"Do not call me an Eleven!" The Mormon shouted, "I am Japanese!"

"Wrong", the other student grinned. "You seem to forget the lost people, you're nothing but a beaten dog."

"You're a racist pig!" The man screamed back, ignoring his own hypocrisy.

"Stop, please, no violence!" Suzaku ran up the hill and tried to catch the screaming man.

"Stay out of this!" He screamed again, making a blow.

He could only overturn Suzaku's sunglasses, exposing his face. "You ... are you, Suzaku Kururugi?"

"The guy who killed Clovis?"

"No, you idiot, Kira is the one who killed him or maybe Zekken, I'm not sure, both are scary"

Suzaku looked away, sad that even his own people did not trust him. But the man who had screamed was not finished.

"Tsk, this guy is nothing but a big problem, you're an honorary Britannian, nobody cares, you've sold your pride, your people, your soul, yet you call yourself Japanese!"

"No, you're wrong ..."

"I'm not mistaken, smelly British race dog!"

The man moved has Suzaku punches but is ready.

Using the training given to him by Tohdoh-sensei and the British army, Suzaku planted his feet, grabbed the man's outstretched wrist and grabbed his shirt collar.

Using the same forward momentum as the man, Suzaku spilled him on his back in half a second, shocking the other Eleven and the British.

However, that single move was not enough for man. While getting up quickly and getting ready to fight again.

"Stop, I warn you, I've been trained in military combat, they do not force me to fight my own people."

"Like hell, we are people!"

"Dai Tamaki," said one of the other Eleven, "forget it."

He and the third Eleven began to leave.

The noisy mouth mumbled, but without the backup of his friends, he reluctantly left, but not before muttering 'disgusting traitor' strong enough to make Suzaku feel.

"Suzaku?" Euphie Churches, appearing with his bag. "Are you OK?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not fine" the student with the camera whimpered. "Just look at my Prime G and my LX4."  
"Why did you wait?" His friend shouted. "Damn, you're an honorary citizen."

"Because you let them go, you should have killed them." What's a couple dead for a guy like you? Who do you think took care of you all these years anyway? "

Euphie, having enough, marched up to the student. He did something that surprised Suzaku and both students, she slapped him.

Stunned, the student dropped his camera, breaking it further.

"I will not allow you to insult this man any longer than you!" Euphie shouted again, sounding completely different than everyone else.

XXX

Meanwhile, the Ashford Institute was full of chaos, especially among females.

Their Prince of Ice, Lelouch returned after a short disappearance. The official news was that after a great victory at a game of arrived near Shinjuku, with the loot of his victory in hand, was arrested along with many unfortunate as I suspected.

Today there was a good party to celebrate the return of Lelouch, with the fangirl casino, nobody noticed the new student named Davy Jones.

The Servant Rider, having fun at a party, trying to get the attention of a lot of girls.

The reason why it is Rider here, it is easy to find a loose lead that is easier to monitor closely. in addition, his English heritage allows him to adapt to the environment, something that Archer can not do (I want to do without the use of the Command Seals).

Once the war with the fine fangirls, Lelouch (?) Was rescued by Davy Jones.

The Masters and the Servant have run in a safe place.

"Archer had a great idea, he will do all the boring spy and stalker work, while the two of us have fun at school with the tide of cute girls." Rider said, happy and amused at what's going on.

"Already Archer had a good idea," said Lelouch (?) With a sarcastic voice, instead of preparing for the war must escape from the fangirls.

"By the way, Master, how does your Mystic Eye work?" Davy Jones asked, wanting to know the power of his piracy partner.

"To use my Geass, I need to have a visual contact with transparent objects, such as glasses, they do not present any problem. The effective range is 270 meters and as you already know the subject has no memory of the events before, during or after the power is used.I think this is due to the damage caused by Geass that interferes with the subject's brain, even if the signal is optical, I can think about it ".

"Only a few days and you understood a lot."Rider said surprised, seeing that the superior intellect of his Masters.

"In light of what you told me, I have to get all the benefits I need, if my Geass has a weak point that logically, so is my father, and then there's the fact that my enemy is a empire that controls one third of the planet. " Lelouch (?) Approached the window.

"There is not a thing too careful, Charles has the perfect control over his Geass and I still have to understand if he has a weakness as well as having a Code or immunity in the form of a Magic Resistance to block it." He said Lelouch (?), Happy to remember the important details, really to different debts with his cousin Otaku-nerd.

"It's not just Britain's emperor, it's Britain, the power that controls one-third of the world."

Lelouch (?) Looked out the window, seeing Nunnally with Sayoko, Lelouch's sister looks like an angel prey to the happiest moment of her life.

Sayoko said, that Nunnally began to show signs of depression, which could turn to suicide in the worst cases.

"Is it good to be strong?" He said Lelouch (?) Unaware that Suzaku is making the speech.

XXX

"Is it bad to be weak?" Suzaku looked at the debris that filled the place around him. "When I was ten, the world seemed to be a terribly sad place, with no hope".

XXX

"Hunger."

XXX

"Disease."

XXX

"Dirt."

XXX

"Decay."

XXX

"Racism."

XXX

"Constant war and terrorism".

XXX

"Life in an endless cycle of hatred".

XXX

"Rats running on a wheel."

XXX

"The cycle must be broken, someone must do it." Lelouch and Suzaku said at the same time.

XXX

"This is your dream, you're really a good boy, Master, Give me a box full of precious gems and I'll help you to death," said Rider, smiling at his Master.

"Archer knows a lot about alchemy, he can make all the gold and diamonds you want," Lelouch replied (?), Throwing the bone to the dog (Rider).

XXX

"Nobody should lose more than the people they love, at least, a world without war." Suzaku continued.

XXX

"How would you do it?" Euphie / Davy Jones asked.

XXX

"Is simple." Lelouch (?) Knocked down the king's piece on his chessboard. "When someone wins, the fights will end".

"Someone?" Rider asked.

"I along with you and Archer" said Lelouch (?) Does not want to lose the support of the Servant, they are vital NPCs for this game.

"Nice speech, but nothing is that simple." Said a voice, which the two men recognized, Archer appeared in the room.

"Everyone has their own reasons for fighting, and it is precisely for these reasons that he will push them to do the worst things imaginable: some in the name of revenge, loyalty, love for fighting and even peace. easy to drive or control them. "Said Archer, as he leaned on the wall.

"And how would I do it?" Asked Lelouch (?) Curious of Archer's answer, this last is the most useful but equally mysterious.

"There are many leaders in history, many paths possible, each one can choose or make the fireplace more adaptable for himself and his cause, I chose to listen to my subordinates, know them, fight with them and drive them as best I can, but in some moments I had to use them as pawns for the greater good. "Archer said in a sad and melancholy voice, before disappearing, leaving behind a CD with precious information.

Lelouch returned to the laptop, with the CD in his hand, he wanted to see what Archer had gathered by observing the enemy.

Meanwhile Rider went to party with a couple of big-minded girls.

XXX

"I do not know how you would do it, but if I stopped trying, my father's death will be useless." Suzaku looked at the watch that had belonged to his father.

"The death of the prime minister?" Euphie asked.

"My father died because the war required his sacrifice!" Suzaku gripped his watch tightly in his grip.

"Suzaku, you and I endure a similar pain: you lost your father only that I lost my brother ..."

After this sad moment, Suzaku and Euphie left the Shinjuku district.

Arrived in the commercial district, far from death and destruction.

Euphie gave Suzaku a piece of paper with several numbers on it.

"This is ..." Suzaku said surprised.

"My phone number, maybe we can meet again" said Euphie, smiling like an angel.

"I ..." He stammered Suzaku hears words, Euphie is too good for someone like him.

Euphie kissed him on the cheek before leaving, leaving a Suzaku to think.

XXX

I heard what you did today, Euphemia. You should not be so reckless. "

Euphemia watched as her older sister stopped in front of her and the row of gathered men waited to greet her. "I know, sister, forgive me but ..."

"You will address me as Viceroy, Euphemia Sub-Committee." The woman interrupted. "Because we are sisters, we must follow a strict protocol."

"Yes, I see." Euphemia nodded.

"So," the woman looked at the man standing next to her. "Vice-Minister, give me your report."

"Yes, my lady." The man greeted. "The first order of the day is a welcome party in your honor, followed by a formal speech ..." Everything he said before he found himself with a gun pointed at his head by the woman.

Euphie winced when he saw the gun.

"Sciatto, senile, corrupt." The woman said softly, but everyone could feel the anger and disgust in his voice. "Where is Kira and Zekken?! I want to capture the enemy of the Empire! Take those two masked madmen!"

The viceroy Cornelia le Britannia is angry and is about to begin his personal hunt.

Too bad that Kira and Zekken are preparing their trap.

Who is the true hunter and the real prey.


	6. Chapter 6

Note Author:

This is not a chapter, but an announcement.

I decided to abandon this project, start again from the beginning, another Fate Stay X Code Geass.


End file.
